The Road Not Taken
by CMW2
Summary: There comes a time when a person comes to a fork in the road and a decision has to be made. In canon, Olivia Pope went along with the Defiance Plan, leading to the current state of heartbroken mayhem between her and our favorite FAPOTUS. But, what if she hadn't?;SPOILERS FOR BOTH SEASONS WITHIN;Rated for language and future spice;5th in my 2013 SSS Project;NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Good afternoon, everyone. And now for the inevitable **_**Scandal**_** WIP. I've resisted the urge and my Muses long enough.**

**One of the main turning points on the show is when Olivia yields and gets all up in the Defiance plot. She had a choice to make and in my opinion, she chose wrong. Granted, I'm biased and I've never been in a situation like that with pressure coming from all sides warring with devotion to someone but…this plot bunny will not leave me be. It just won't and although there are a lot of fics like this out there, I want to play too. The poem cited at the beginning and in the title is by Robert Frost and I promise you all right now that Olitz will be getting an HEA by the end of this. They deserve it.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

_**TWO roads diverged in a yellow wood,**_

_**And sorry I could not travel both**_

_**And be one traveler, long I stood**_

_**And looked down one as far as I could**_

_**To where it bent in the undergrowth;**_

_**5**_

_**Then took the other, as just as fair,**_

_**And having perhaps the better claim,**_

_**Because it was grassy and wanted wear;**_

_**Though as for that the passing there**_

_**Had worn them really about the same,**_

_**10**_

_**And both that morning equally lay**_

_**In leaves no step had trodden black.**_

_**Oh, I kept the first for another day!**_

_**Yet knowing how way leads on to way,**_

_**I doubted if I should ever come back.**_

_**15**_

_**I shall be telling this with a sigh**_

_**Somewhere ages and ages hence:**_

_**Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—**_

_**I took the one less traveled by,**_

_**And that has made all the difference.**_

**_20_**

* * *

"…_let's not play innocent here. Fitz is clean. Fitz walks on water. Fitz makes the fishes and the loaves, and people like Hollis, me, and you...don't roll your eyes at me. You are one of us Olivia. We march behind him, we sing his happy tune. And then we pick up our hatchets and we chop the Judases into bloody little pieces and dance around the corpses because that's our job. That is what we do. We take care of Fitz. And we don't do it because we are believers, which we are. We don't do it for the rush or the high or the power, which we are most certainly junkies for. We do it because Fitz can't. He can't do it. If he could do it, we wouldn't worship at his altar. People like Fitz, they go down in history. People like us, we create the history. We run this world so he can lead__..._"

* * *

Olivia Pope watched as color drained from his face and clenched her fists hard to suppress the urge to reach for him, to comfort him like she had on that stump. He may not want her comfort, anymore. Governor Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III may not want her comfort and her deep, near senseless loyalty anymore. This…coming to him was the right thing to do. She knew it was. She could not in good conscience stand in front of him, take off her clothes for him, listen to him, advise and nurture him both politically and otherwise without him knowing about the brewing scheme.

Hollis Doyle, Verna Thornton, Mellie Grant (his fucking _**wife**_, of all people…), and Cyrus Beene had a Plan. The Plan centered in Defiance, Ohio. Hollis had access to the voting machines there. He could and was foaming at the mouth to rig those machines to show a Grant victory, possibly clenching the upcoming election and putting him in 1600 Penn where he belonged, where he ached to be, where he had been raised to be, where the country needed him.

But, it would be stealing. It would be the Lufthansa Heist of 2008. Olivia knew that politics weren't supposed to be squeaky clean. Fuck, her livelihood was shaping up to become Fixing the messes of the powerful but…even she who dwelled in shades of gray had a limit.

Covering up a senator's drug fueled threesome at a frat party or a governor's wife's toe-sucking lover was one thing.

This…Defiance was a completely different animal. It was an animal and beast that she was not willing to tame and ride. It was disgustingly wrong. It would be a betrayal of every value she had been taught, of the American People, of...

"**Fitz.** Fitz? Fitz, please say something…"

His normally bright and sharp cerulean slate eyes were unseeing, the thousand yard stare looking right through her, his face completely placid. Swallowing hard, she walked over and knelt down, her head resting on his knee like a child looking for comfort. She pretty much was…

"They put it up to a vote, actually. They said…they said that without a unanimous agreement, they'd drop the whole thing but…even though I said no, even though I said _**hell**_ no to Cyrus and Mellie before literally running down the hallway, I don't think it's off the table. Each of them has something to gain from you getting in office and they want it. They want it bad and they want it all and no one's gonna stop them…"

"I will."

Olivia shivered at the icy steel in his voice and she looked up. His face was still placid but his cheeks were flushed cranberry red and his eyes were burning navy flame. Against her will, she started to scoot away from him but his left hand snapped forward and clasped firmly on her shoulder.

"_**We**_ will."

"_We_?" she breathed in hopeful disbelief

"You really think you can drop this bomb on me and run?"

Frowning at his accusing tone, she jerked out of his grip and stood up.

"Of course not! I just…I figured that you wouldn't want anything to do with me, anymore because I was involved too. I knew about the Plan practically from the start, Cyrus made sure of that, and even though I opted out, I'm still the whistleblower."

"A whistleblower who risked everything to clue me in. A whistleblower that climbed up a drainpipe and over a 4th story balcony in flannel pajamas…"

"They're cotton plaid, not flannel…" she corrected while sheepishly fussing with her black zip up hoodie sleeve

"…in _cotton plaid_ pajamas at 2 in the morning to come tell me the whole truth. The others say they believe in me but you're the only one that means it. I need you now more than ever, Livvie. I don't know how to handle this. My first instinct is to go after all of them with a divorce lawyer and an AK-47 but I don't think that would be very politically sound."

"Not to mention that crazed AK-47 wielding is just as illegal as five finger discounting a presidential election…wait, a divorce lawyer?"

"If Mellie expects me to stay with her after this, she's in for a rude awakening."

"Fitz…"

He smirked and advanced on her slowly, pressing her against the interior wall between the closet and the bathroom.

"My marriage is dead, Livvie. You said that when you tore me a new one in front of a high school gymnasium full of campaign workers and Jesus before you even told me your name."

"I didn't tear you a new one. I just told you my honest and completely accurate assessment of what was going wrong with the campaign _**that you were asking for, by the way**_. Fitz, a divorce is…you can't…um…"

His teeth nipped at her earlobe and she gasped, instinctively clutching at his shoulders.

"I'm doing it, Olivia. Whether you're there in the aftermath or not, I'm ending my marriage. I'd very much prefer if you were there, though but you already know that don't you, Sweet Baby?"

Yes, she did. She truly did and she'd be lying if she said that she didn't want to be there but the repercussions…

"_You're a bastard…you don't play fair_…"

"Yes, I am and no, I don't. I'm a politician and a Grant. What do you want, Olivia?"

"It doesn't matter." she deflected while pushing him off of her.

He caught her wrists and held her hands to his chest.

"It _**does **_matter. Do you want to be with me? Do you love me?"

"Fitz…"

"**Do you?**"

"…_yes_…"

"Good. We'll figure the rest out as we go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Victory is mine! Okay, now that I know you guys are interested, the party can begin. This here is Chapter 1 in Fitz's POV with the actual confession itself. The actual strategizing and the opening salvo from our heroes will begin in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

He had a room to himself again, Mellie was off doing god knows what downstairs.

Fitz had a feeling. It was a sense of vague suspicion and dread. It had surfaced when Big Jerry first blew into town and hadn't left since. The success of the town hall meeting had been tempered by the abrupt death of his father and the interactions he had with Olivia. He had been a petulant, hormonal, drunken asshole to her and everyone else for that matter but she was still there fighting. She had faced him head on and forcibly yanked his head out of his ass when it counted most. She had sought him out after the funeral and let him cry all over her like an infant, no judgment in sight.

"_Do you think I'll make a good president?"_

"_I think you'll make a _**great **_president…"_

Did she really or was she just placating him? Olivia Pope and placating definitely didn't belong in the same stream of thought but he couldn't help but doubt. Contrary to popular belief, he was no wet behind the ears little kid playing candidate. He could see that the progress they had made, as phenomenal as it was in such a brief period of time, was more like a band-aid over a bullet hole. There were many more hurdles to climb over, endorsements to get, a major secret to keep hidden (no matter how much he didn't want to…) and not much time left to do it all in…if it could even be done…

His phone chimed and he clicked on the bedside lamp as he picked it up.

**~Unlock your balcony door. I need to talk to you. ****NOW.**** -O.C.P. - ~**

Frowning, he rolled out of bed and stepped out onto the balcony. Peering over the edge, his brows went up as he spotted a crying Olivia looking up at him. Olivia was crying. His Sweet Baby, the strongest, most put together person he knew was crying, silently crying but still…

"Liv, what's…?"

She held a finger up to her trembling lips and rolled up the sleeves of her sweater. She got a running start and the maroon drainpipe vibrated as she climbed. After about 40 seconds, she was in view. Her gray sneakered foot braced on the side of the building and she grabbed the support of the balcony above them to swing over neatly. With a small mid air tumble, she landed in a crouch in front of the French doors.

"Nice. You know, there are perfectly good hallways, elevators, and doors that could've gotten you up here."

"True but I didn't want anyone spotting me."

"It's that bad, huh?"

"I'm actually crying, Fitz. What do you think?"

What little levity there was drained away after that and he nodded, following her back inside. He drew the curtains shut and watched as she paced in a circle. Olivia was one to literally think on her feet, he noticed. Even when she was exhausted, she would get up and pace, usually a series of vertical and diagonal lines. If something was really troubling her, the circles would start…

"What's wrong, Olivia? You can tell me. Whatever it is, we'll work through it."

As he spoke, his eyes went to her abdomen and she stopped pacing long enough to face him head on.

"I have the Mirena and I just got off my cycle last week. I'm not pregnant and even if I was, I would be happy and absolutely terrified but I wouldn't be crying because it would be your child. Fitz, have you ever heard of a place called Defiance?"

"Is it in Ohio?" he asked dumbly, floored by the abrupt question and the matter of fact confession before it.

She would be happy to have his child…terrified but happy…

"Yes."

"What about it?"

She sighed and replied bluntly, "Hollis Doyle has access to the electronic voting machines there and he wants to use that access to guarantee a Grant victory in that swing state. One phone call and it's done, he says. Mellie, Verna, and Cyrus are on board with the idea and they wanted me to join them."

When he was 16, he had accidentally been hit in the chest by a gunnel during a sailing trip. He had been knocked off his feet by it and doubled over at the same time, the pain deep enough to burn…

"And _**did you**_?"

"_**No.**_"

The pain lessened significantly at that but he could still feel it, still feel the iciness of shock in his veins as he sank into the nearest chair. So, he _**was **_right to doubt. They didn't believe in him, after all. They agreed with his father, they agreed that he wasn't strong enough to be in charge and too soft to be a true politician. They had so little faith in him and their own abilities, for that matter, that they felt that stealing the election was the only way to win it. Forget about merit, forget about the Constitution, and forget about the law itself…no, fuck all of that. Cyrus, Verna, Hollis, and Mellie were ready to knock over the American People. They were ready to steal their right to vote away like thieves in the darkest of nights…

And they wanted to involve Livvie? His Sweet Baby, his Livvie, The Unsinkable Olivia Pope had actually considered helping them perpetrate one of the biggest frauds there was?

"…**Fitz.** Fitz? Fitz, please say something…"

What exactly could he say? His brain was still reeling, rebooting…was her head on his knee?

"They put it up to a vote, actually. They said…they said that without a unanimous agreement, they'd drop the whole thing but…even though I said no, even though I said _**hell**_ no to Cyrus and Mellie before literally running down the hallway, I don't think it's off the table. Each of them has something to gain from you getting in office and they want it. They want it bad and they want it all and no one's gonna stop them…"

"I will."

Rage and a deep resolve that he had never felt before was breaking through the shock. All his life, he had been trained and groomed to fit in someone else's life plan. Even when he left home, even when he was in the Air Force, he could feel puppet strings attached to him, especially after he married Mellie. He had never put serious thought into fighting against the Path until Olivia Pope had come around. She challenged him but she listened to him, too. She actually cared about his opinions and ideas, even when they didn't benefit her, especially when they didn't benefit her, it seemed.

And unlike the rest of them, when she said that she believed in him, that she was loyal to him, she fucking meant it. She meant it enough to risk the wrath of 4 powerful people to be honest with him. His loyal Livvie…why was she scooting away from him? He needed her to stay…

"_**We**_ will."

"_We_?"

"You really think you can drop this bomb on me and run?" he snapped.

Her eyes narrowed and he bit back a smile as she got back on her feet angrily. _**There**_ was his fighter…

"Of course not! I just…I figured that you wouldn't want anything to do with me, anymore because I was involved too. I knew about the Plan practically from the start, Cyrus made sure of that, and even though I opted out, I'm still the whistleblower." she volleyed back pointedly.

"A whistleblower who risked everything to clue me in. A whistleblower that climbed up a drainpipe and over a 4th story balcony in flannel pajamas…" he started.

"They're cotton plaid, not flannel…" she cut in while sheepishly fussing with her black zip up hoodie sleeve.

"…in _cotton plaid_ pajamas at 2 in the morning to come tell me the whole truth. The others say they believe in me but you're the only one that means it. I need you now more than ever, Livvie. I don't know how to handle this. My first instinct is to go after all of them with a divorce lawyer and an AK-47 but I don't think that would be very politically sound." he finished frankly.

"Not to mention that crazed AK-47 wielding is just as illegal as five finger discounting a presidential election…wait, a divorce lawyer?"

"If Mellie expects me to stay with her after this, she's in for a rude awakening."

"Fitz…"

He smirked and advanced on her slowly, pressing her against the interior wall between the closet and the bathroom. Her eyes were near comically wide and he just wanted to suck on her jumping pulse point. He boxed her in and did just that, heading for her ear…

"My marriage is dead, Livvie. You said that when you tore me a new one in front of a high school gymnasium full of campaign workers and Jesus before you even told me your name."

"I didn't tear you a new one. I just told you my honest and completely accurate assessment of what was going wrong with the campaign _**that you were asking for, by the way**_. Fitz, a divorce is…you can't…um…"

Her words were lost in a gasp and he moaned at the bite of her nails through his t-shirt. Ignoring the growing heat in his groin, he made his intentions crystal clear.

"I'm doing it, Olivia. Whether you're there in the aftermath or not, I'm ending my marriage. I'd very much prefer if you were there, though but you already know that don't you, Sweet Baby?"

Oh, yeah, he was cheating. He was blatantly using his sex appeal to get what he wanted, what they both wanted and he really didn't give a shit about hiding his tactics. Besides, knowing her…

"_You're a bastard…you don't play fair_…" she whimpered.

…she'd call him on them. She always did.

"Yes, I am and no, I don't. I'm a politician and a Grant. What do you want, Olivia?"

"It doesn't matter." she deflected while pushing him off of her.

He caught her wrists and held her hands to his chest, forcing her to look at him, _**really**_ look at him.

"It _**does **_matter. Do you want to be with me? Do you love me?"

Her eyes and body language screamed yes but he needed to hear her say it.

"Fitz…"

"**Do you?**"

Her face twisted and her eyes shut as she turned her head away.

"…_yes_…" she breathed shakily.

"Good. We'll figure the rest out as we go."

And they _**would**_, damn it!

Failure was not an option.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Good morning, everyone. One thing I appreciate about the area of the country I live in is that I still get snow days. Actually, my boss had a doc's appointment today but the heavy wet snow just compounds the glory of a day off. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Olivia."

"I don't want to hear it, Cyrus."

"Olivia."

"I'm eating, Cyrus and the sun's not even up yet. Sit down, shut up, and pass me the ketchup or go the hell away."

One of the few drawbacks she could think of to her actions the night before (other than cutting her arm on the way back to her balcony…) is that she firmly put herself against Cyrus Beene. It wasn't out of fear. Oh, she certainly wasn't afraid of the man. At least not enough to shape her morals. What made it regretful was that she was against her godfather, her Uncle Cy who had taught how to pick locks, who had enthusiastically played tea party with her, and taught how to debate like a pro. The man was family. He had stepped up when her father passed away when she was 16. He had kept her on the straight and narrow at school. He had introduced her to Fixing, her life's calling.

He had introduced her to Fitz, the love of her life. She would always be grateful for that.

But, loyalty had limits. What he wanted to do was absolutely illegal and a betrayal of Judas carving proportions.

"Mellie wants to kick you off the campaign."

"Let me know when she pitches that million dollar idea to Fitz. I'll be sure to have some popcorn."

"Olivia, he's going to lose. He's the best man for the job but he's going to lose. You know that."

"Not necessarily."

"Olivia…"

"I said _**no**_, Cyrus. And also, I looked up the legal repercussions to It and I'm sorry but no one is worth a 15 grand fine and 7 years in federal prison for a single fraudulent vote. Now multiply that by the thousands your good friend Hollis claims to have access to. Fitz is my best friend in the world. Hell, he's practically my only friend but I am not going to prison for him, you, or anyone else. He either takes it legitimately or he doesn't take it at all. Shut it down, Cyrus."

"It is down."

"Last time I checked, I didn't have 'stupid' tattooed across my forehead. **Shut. It. Down.**"

"Shut what down?"

Olivia watched as Fitz sat down with his own plate of breakfast. Matter of factly, she put an apple amongst the eggs, sausage and bacon and he shot her a look. In response, she arched a brow and with a chuckle, he took a big obnoxious bite of the fruit. Whatever. He was in good shape, _phenomenal _shape but he was still pushing 50. The last thing anyone needed was for him to keel over and die from an overdose of cholesterol. As a matter of fact…

"Really?"

"My heart isn't nearly as delicate as yours, Governor." she retorted smartly as she stole another piece of bacon and 2 sausage links from his plate.

"Are you implying that I'm old, Ms. Pope?"

"I'm not implying anything, Methuselah."

"I wonder how long those Prada stilts you call shoes would hold up on you walking to the next campaign stop…shut what down, Cyrus? What's going on?"

She watched as Cyrus' face went through a series of micro-expressions before settling into his 'kindly, everything's fine' standard.

"It's nothing to worry about, Fitz. I'll see you two on the bus."

"Okay.", Fitz replied calmly, pleasantly even.

As soon as the near empty dining area door shut behind Cyrus, she shook her head with disgust.

"He's still trying to change my mind. He says that without It, you'll lose."

"Ah, good ol' Machiavellian Cy. You know, he once compared himself to a sausage maker?"

"Which makes you sausage?"

"Mm-hm but sausage without the stomach for the underbelly of politics, which is ultimately true. That's why he sent me after you after I fired you. He told me to make nice with you."

"Seriously?"

Huh. Perhaps if the Political Puppeteer market went down, Cy could become a professional matchmaker…

"Well, I did."

"No shit, Sherlock. I don't think he meant it in the way you took it."

"It takes two to tango or in our case…"

She stuffed the rest of her cranberry muffin in his laughing mouth.

_**/**_

"What is this?"

"It's a check containing double your donation plus 5% interest. Behind it is a first-class ticket home. I take it you'll be able to get to the airport on your own?"

"She told you. Wow…is it love or just fucking, Fitzy? She looks like she'd be pure TNT in the bedroom…"

"It's about doing the right thing."

"The right thing? _The right thing?_ The _**right**_ thing for you to do would be to shut up and take advantage of what I'm offering but hey, what I can say? Big Jerry was always the better politician at the end of the day. He was willing to do whatever it took to get shit done, something you lack completely."

"That would sting if I didn't absolutely agree with you, Hollis. Take the money, the ticket, and your rigged machines and walk away. I don't want to involve the authorities but I will if you take it there. Conspiracy to steal a presidential election is just as good as doing it. At least, that's how the courts will see it."

Doyle laughed darkly and replied, "Got me there, Gov. All right…I'm out. I'll handle spinning it to the others…wow. You know, she's really something, that Olivia Pope…mm-hm. I told Cyrus that it would be a bad idea to bring her in on the game but he insisted that she knew what time it was, that she'd see that it was best for America and play ball but…I had a feeling. That girl wears the white hat with pride and she'd burn down the world for you just for you, unlike that wife of yours. Mellie doesn't fart without it benefiting her somehow, politically or otherwise. You _**do**_ know that she's involved, don't you?"

"I know your whole starting line-up, Hollis. They'll get what's coming to them."

"We'll see. Well, good luck. You'll certainly need it."

"Thank you. Have a safe flight home."

Fitz met Hollis' cold gaze head on and watched unblinkingly as he walked out the atrium, getting into a black SUV. Once the SUV turned the corner, he let loose a deep sigh. One down, three to go. Well, more like two. Verna was a pragmatist at heart and once she realized that her best bet was stay clean, she'd fold. At least that was what Olivia said. He'd wait and see.

Still, the biggest obstacles were Mellie and Cyrus. He wanted to take action immediately but he knew he had to be measured. He only had one shot with this and his gut told him that they knew about him and Olivia. Her gut was saying the same thing, at least with Mellie…

"_I think Mellie knows about us. There was this look on her face before I ran. It was cold but knowing and she said that she had figured I wouldn't do it. She said that I was more concerned about the needs of the man than the many. At first I thought she was just mangling a Spock quote but…she knows, Fitz and she'll use it as ammo. Are you prepared for that?"_

"_Are you?"_

"_No, but I have no intention of ending things with you. Not anymore."_

"_**Anymore?**__"_

"_I was planning on ending it after you got into 1600 Penn."_

"_Olivia, you can't-"_

"_Emphasis on __**was**__, Fitzgerald, Christ! Look, I'm not stupid. I knew as soon as I didn't go back into my room that night that whatever it is between us is just gonna get stronger and I've come to the realization that trying to end it would fuck us over worse than just continuing it. So, I'm not even gonna try… don't look at me like that, you know I'm right!"_

"_I know you're right. It's just that I'm not used to hearing you swear like that unless we're naked."_

"…_you're an **idiot**."_

"_Yes."_

"_I'm **your** idiot."_

"_Yes."_

"_No matter what, we're going to be idiots together."_

"_Okay."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: One good thing about a laptop is that one can write fanfic whenever they please, including at work. I've already done my job for the day so…yeah. Don't judge me. I'm glad that this story is being well received and I'll try not to make it too long. I've noticed that if I make long fics, I end up taking forever to finish them and leaving people hanging from anywhere from a month to half of a decade. **

**Two down, two to go. This is going to be Liv with Verna (I really liked her before the whole 'true dark lord of the Sith' thing came out…) and then…well, Cyrus and Mellie find out about Hollis' departure and they make their opinions known. Loudly. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I figured you'd tell him. I may be old but I'm not stupid. How long have you two been together?"

"Not very long."

"First Lady Olivia Pope-Grant _**does**_ have a nice ring to it."

"I'm not doing it for that."

"I know. That's what makes it both very sweet and very stupid. I take it that the good governor wants me gone, now?"

"Actually, no. The only people he wants gone are Hollis…and Mellie. He says he's serving her divorce papers ASAP."

"Ooh…that's gonna be a hoot. I'll be sure to get a front row seat. 50 bucks says that not only will she screech that it's all your fault but she'll also try and kill him."

"That's a sucker's bet, Verna and let her try. I've started carrying a razor in my cheek again and I'm not afraid to use it."

Olivia couldn't help but smile as the other woman laughed and took another sip of chamomile. She had called Verna to meet her at a local hole in the wall coffee shop. The pastries were homemade and divine, the mugs deep, and most of all, it was very hard to find in the basement of an office building. While the press was still swirling around the campaign, especially in the wake of Big Jerry's untimely (at least on paper…) passing, it was highly unlikely that they'd be bothered.

"To be honest, Olivia, I was hoping that you'd stay out of it. I'm not saying it because you're weak. No, you're strong enough for the real sides of politics. Why else would you be aggressively shutting down a sure thing for your candidate? See, I wanted you out of it because I knew it would a turning point for you, a bad one and let me tell you, once your white hat gets its first stain, more come quickly and you never get that piece of your soul back."

"I didn't do it for me. I did it for Fitz."

"Because you love him."

"Very much. No matter how stupid, crazy, and immoral it is."

"Right and wrong aren't always fixed in one place, Olivia. Besides, everyone knew what time it was after you tore him a new one in that gymnasium."

"Why does everyone say I tore him a new one? I didn't." she grumbled good naturedly as she nibbled at her pumpkin muffin.

"Yes, you did but he needed it. You're the first person, other than his mother, to show him tough love with actual, non self-serving love in it. You'll follow him but you won't coddle him or kiss his ass. If he needs to get off a ledge or go sit in the corner and color, you'll make him and he likes that. He needs that. He needs you. God save the World if you ever turn on him. He'd shatter like glass and he'd never forgive you without you damned near dying first. I take it that's the other reason you decided to stick with your 'hell no' vote?"

Liv made to answer but her cell phone buzzed on the table.

**~HE HAS COMPLETELY LOST. HIS. GODDAMNED. MIND. GET BACK HERE, **_**NOW**_**.-Cyrus Beene~**

"What's that all about?"

"Apparently, the good governor has completely lost his mind and I'm needed at the front."

"Use protection."

"_**Verna!**_"

"Just saying. Go forth and do. You've got nothing else to worry about from this old broad."

One down, three to go…

_**/**_

"_You __**have**__ to fix this, Olivia! Hollis Doyle's donation was crucial to this campaign and the fact that he just gave it back, gave it back with an __**obscene **__amount of interest without even asking me first…"_

"_Mellie, it's **his** campaign, not yours or Cyrus' or mine, for that matter. I don't understand what you two expect me to do about it. The check's cleared, Hollis is back in his gated community, and it's not like we have to recycle cans just to have gas money for the bus."_

"_That is not the point! God, I'm too old for this shit! I could be a department head at Harvard but, __**no**__…"_

"_Harvard wouldn't be able to handle you more than half a semester, Cy. Look, I'll talk to him, see where his head's at, and if his reasoning's even a little convoluted, I will do whatever it takes to get Hollis back here. Okay? Okay?"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine. He's in there."_

Fitz listened as they walked away and slammed the door at the end of the hall. The door clicked open and in came the cavalry. She was in a deep green v-neck and a white broomstick skirt, sky high black stilettos on her feet. Her hair was up in a braided twist and her cotton candy lips were twitching against…

As soon as she closed the door behind her, she cracked up, making him stand up and take a bow.

"You…you…and then you…damn. Just damn, Fitz."

"Good damn?"

"_**Awesome**_ damn. I just got back from handling Verna. She said that she'll back down as long as there's a place for her in the administration and that she doesn't end up in a cell. I'm glad you got rid of Hollis but…I'm confused. How did you manage to get your hands on 275 grand this quickly?"

"Grant as in Ulysses S. Grant, Livvie."

"Ah. That makes sense. How did the Dynamic Duo find out?"

"I told them through a text."

"_**Really?**_ That is _**so**_ déclassé. That's like breaking up with someone with a singing valentine, Fitz."

"I don't care about class or their feelings, especially Mellie's."

"I already knew that when you decided to go down on me less than 15 minutes after publicly arguing with her over political capital."

"You weren't complaining at the time…you know, I don't think she had that in mind when she demanded that you convince me…"

"She probably _**did**_, actually. After all, with me around, she's got one less thing to do…or rather, one less husband to do. In her eyes, the fact that we're having an affair is good for the campaign and the country's future."

"That's sick and twisted logic."

"That's the sick and twisted logic of your lovely wife, Fitzgerald. That's who you're married to."

"Not for much longer, Olivia."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Another day, another day of doing fanfic at work while my boss watches the still awesome but frustrating **_**Scandal **_**rerun on her DVR. I want to know what's gonna happen with Jake and Olivia, Fitz and Olivia (and the fact that the fine-ass bastard has been Thorngating her…), and just how Ms. Rhimes is gonna put our heroes back together because she **_**totally**_** will. After doing it with Meredith and Derek multiple times over the years through acres of crazy bullshit, then Olivia and Fitz should be cake. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"_How can I help you, Olivia?_"

"I need everything that can be found on Cyrus Beene and Mellie Grant from the sperm hitting the egg to this morning's breakfast. Everything."

"_Why?_"

"They're key players in an electronic vote rigging conspiracy that Governor Grant and I are trying to shut down. Also, we're in a relationship and we want to make it legitimate. The only way to do that is to …"

"_Handle them_. _Permanently._"

"Not like that, Huck. Promise me not like that."

"_Olivia._"

"Huck, not even I can protect you from killing and/or maiming a governor's wife and a living behind the scenes political legend. Information only. **Promise. Me.**"

"…_is he good to you? Does he mean it when he says he wants to be with you and only you?_"

"Yes, he is and yes he does. He's not like other politicians or other people in general."

"_If he wasn't, he wouldn't be helping you shut it down. I'll have what you need within 72 hours._ _Good luck to both of you._"

The dial tone sounded and after shutting off the disposable cell, Olivia reached into her tote and pulled out her emergency brick, gesturing for him to move his hand. Feeling Fitz's incredulous gaze on her across the conference room table, she smashed it thoroughly and matter of factly threw the pieces into the garbage can. The last of her now flat Mountain Dew went on top of it.

"Remind me to pick up another one before we leave."

"O-kay. Livvie, I thought you said that you didn't know Tony Soprano."

"I don't. Huck is…Huck is a combination of Jason Bourne and Wade from _**Kim Possible**_...and a good friend."

"And you trust him?"

"With my life.", she replied without hesitation.

A certain muscle in his jaw ticked and she rolled her eyes as she started tidying up the table.

"Down, Killer. He's like a brother to me.",she clarified.

"Okay."

"You're a possessive bastard, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"That's okay. I'm like that, too."

"You are?"

"I hide it well but yes. How goes it on your end?"

"The divorce papers are drawn up and signed by me, as well as the alimony and child support agreements. There are also papers for joint or full custody being put together. I told the kids."

"About your plans to divorce?"

"And you."

The binders in her hands hit the carpet with a loud clatter.

"…_shit_…"

"It's okay, Livvie. They were more relieved than angry at the news. Apparently, you're not the only person who can see a dead marriage from a mile away." he soothed while getting on the floor with her to take her now shaking hands.

"_And us?_"

"Karen was upset but only because of the way we went about it."

"_Jerry?_"

"He wants to know if he can marry you when he's old enough because I'll definitely be dead by then since I'm super old. Olivia, they needed to know."

"I-I know. Fitz, I _**know**_ that and it's better that they hear it from you than from the _**National Enquirer**_ but…are- are you sure they're okay with it? I don't want to put a wedge between you and your kids and…"

His lips pressed gently against hers and she sucked on his lower lip in the way he liked as they pulled apart slowly.

"Thank you for caring about them."

"They're great kids and I don't want to be that bitch. I don't want them to associate me with misery. I don't want to be the secretary on the desk during their birthday parties or the enemy in a romantic comedy that they put in the lake on an inflatable mattress and…stop laughing. **Stop._ Laughing_!**"

Punching him was like punching concrete but she did it anyway as they stood up, him cackling like a hyena as he blocked her with one of his forearms.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you laughing? Are you drunk again?'

"Liv, when I'm drunk, I get horny and existential. You know that. I'm laughing because of all the things you need to worry about, you're…and…and a _**The Parent Trap**_ reference, really?"

"What can I say? Dennis Quaid is a silver fox…and there's the _**Look**_ again. Knock it off. I'm a one idiot type of woman. I'm not going anywhere."

"Better not because I will definitely chase after you."

"You've proven that multiple times."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. I don't feel well. I'm prone to stomach upsets and migraines and with the wonky weather outside, I've been in a bad way. Of course, my Muses are on fire. They're sadistic bitches. Here's some more pre-Game, my version of how a major Olitz obstacle could have been prevented and the confrontation with Cyrus will be next chapter. And just so you guys know, I love that grumpy bastard so much so although, he'll be pissed to high heaven at his political nun and energetic sausage's actions, he will **_**not**_** be on Team Mellie.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Holy…oh, that is just _**wrong**_…"

"I can't believe he saved all these pictures for all this time…and they're laminated? Fitz, _**why **_are they laminated?"

At any other time, the look on her face would have him in tears laughing…

"Livvie, you don't wanna know. Trust me. I remember Eric. He was in boarding school with me and he was…special." he replied diplomatically.

"Special?"

"He was a sicko."

"Oh, like you're a paragon of virtue?"

"Obviously, I'm not but I never… I can't believe she let him…and…damn, I need brain bleach."

"Later. Last envelope, please."

Fitz picked up the pair of long tongs that she had 'borrowed' from the kitchen and passed her yet another thick manila envelope, the thick gloves on his hands squeaking. There were also masks on their faces and she had made him put on a shower cap before a navy blue winter's cap. Hers was snow white and when he asked why, she said that it was to keep their DNA where it needed to be. His loyal and brilliant Livvie…

As far as he was concerned, Huck had a standing invitation for a job. The man was phenomenal and very thorough, albeit a little literal. How he found Cyrus' ultrasound pictures was anyone's guess but he was certainly a god among men. Olivia was carefully putting the ammo into chronological order in two expandable folders, easily concealed and burnt, if necessary.

"What's this?"

Five flash drives were taped to the bottom of the box, as well as a typed note…

_**Olivia, the flash drives contain a recording of Gov. Grant in a very compromising situation. I'm unsure as to who his companion is but I strongly suggest that you listen, identify the woman, and handle it. Fortunately, I was able to find the original source and with a bit of persuasion, he assured me that there were only 5 copies, other than the original that I personally deleted. 3 were given to me through his contacts at newspapers and the other two were obtained from members of Sally Langston's camp, an Amanda Tanner and Billy Chambers. Ms. Tanner proved to be very cooperative. Chambers, on the other hand…he may prove to be a problem in the future but I'll leave that in yours and Gov. Grant's jurisdiction.**_

_**And before you ask, no one is dead or permanently injured. I promised, after all. Good luck.**_

_**-Huck.**_

Without prompting, Fitz got her laptop off of her end table and she plugged in her headphones. Taking the right bud, he watched as she loaded one of the drives and a media player popped up. Sending her an apology with his gaze, Fitz pushed play.

Immediately, the sounds of two people in need came through and her eyes narrowed into strips.

The all too familiar sound of a lamp breaking made both of theirs widen into dinner plates.

"…_**take off your clothes**_…"

The recording played for another 1:30, his memory supplying the images in stark relief before it was cut off with the sound of a breathless whimper of his name, along with a soft growl from him.

Their first time…the first time he had tasted her...gotten addicted to her…

"Oh. My God."

"Olivia?"

"Oh, god. I…"

Her mask was ripped off and she bolted into the bathroom, her hand over her mouth. He understood. Olivia was a very private, very controlled person and knowing that someone had violated her privacy, caught her in such a vulnerable moment had to be disquieting. Getting up, he pushed the ajar door open and knelt down on her left, flushing the vomit to the sewer. She was shaking but not crying, her breathing harsh. Tentatively, Fitz reached for her hand and she held on with white knuckle intensity. Good. If it were him, he'd be trying to get her away from him…

"Even if I don't get into the White House, Huck has a job with me for life."

"_You can't have him. He's mine._"

"We'll work out a custody agreement."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Today is the city house inspection and if we fail again, we'll have to move, all 8 of us. My big sister would totally take at least me and my youngest sibs in but since she recently had to cuss out AT&T just to get basic TV, the last thing I need is to be in a place without a sturdy albeit slow internet connection. I'd go nuts within a week. Well, nuttier…I'll be writing all day to keep myself from spazzing out completely…**

**2 down, 2 to go and it's time to face off with Machiavelli reincarnated. My inner conspiracy theorist (who has grown like a chia pet since I started watching **_**Scandal**_** on the regular…) says that Cyrus brought Olivia in to not only fix the campaign but Fitz himself, platonically and sexually. After all, a happy candidate is a more effective one. However, I don't think he expected things to get as Olitz-like as it became and will hopefully return to soon. The Cyrus I write will reflect this theory.**

**PS: What Olivia says about older men is a near exact quote from my big sister and I totally agree with her. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I should've never introduced you two! Jesus Christ, if I had known that bringing you in would open Pandora's Box, I would've just let him stay miserable! At least I'd still have a sane candidate and just how the living fuck did you get all this information, anyway?!", he demanded harshly.

"Magic.", she deadpanned, noticing that yet another vein was starting to pulsate on his head. Before, she had only seen 2 but it was up to 4 and his face was stewed beets purple with worried rage. He was pacing rapidly and his fingers kept clenching like they were around someone's throat. Whether he imagining that he was strangling her or a serenely watching Fitz remained to be seen…

"If you don't calm down, you're gonna drop dead from a heart attack and I officially volunteer Fitz to give you mouth to mouth."

"_**Thanks**_, Olivia."

"You're very welcome, Fitzgerald… it makes sense now. I mean, I'm brilliant at what I do but I've never taken on a major client like Fitz before. It would've made more sense to bring in someone with more experience but…yeah, I get it. I'm the equivalent of shock paddles. A happy candidate is a more effective one, after all. Only, it worked a little _**too**_ well."

"You're damned right it did! I thought you both would've known better than to fall for each other…"

"So, you expected us to become more than Candidate and Fixer from the start?" Fitz inquired with narrowed eyes.

Cyrus sighed and replied, "Yes. I expected you two to become friends and maybe sleep together a few times but…love? Divorce papers? _**Signed**_ divorce papers? You _**do**_ realize that this country's never had an unmarried President, right?"

"Grants have always been trailblazers and hellraisers. Cyrus, you don't really have an option here. You can either completely shut down Defiance and whatever other shady dealings you've got going on or Olivia and I will go to the press. Conspiring to steal an election is just as good as doing it and I'll bet the Ranch that Verna and Hollis wouldn't hesitate to turn state's witnesses on you. Not to mention my soon to be ex wife…"

"Mellie won't go down quietly and I'm sure she knows about you two."

"So are we and we'll handle her. Uncle Cy, I love you to death and back but I love him and my country more. I'm not ending things with Fitz and I'm not going to sit idly by and let you Fix an election even if _**is **_for the greater good. If you don't back down, not only will you be in prison but your reputation will only be a notch or two above Benedict Arnold's if even a fraction of this information gets to the press. I hear your hot young boyfriend's itching to get himself a Pulitzer. James Novak, is it?" Olivia picked back up.

"Mm-hm. Cy's a cougar." Fitz teased with a waggle of his brows.

"Oh, and you're not? You're damned near 50 and I'm 6 ½ years away from 40."

"Rub it in, why don't you?"

"Don't worry. You make me pissed off at men my age. They walk around with double your metabolism yet the majority look like Jabba the Hutt and need a GPS just to find the G-spot. You qualify for AARP but you're shredded and you consistently give me the best sex of my life. They have _**no **_excuse."

"All right, all right, I surrender!" Cyrus declared before succumbing to reluctant mirth. "No, don't hug me, woman…I'm still mad at you! _**Both **_of you! You just made my job infinitely more difficult!"

"You're lucky that you still_** have**_ a job, you cantankerous old fuck!"

"So, not only are you sharing bodily fluids, you're sharing a brain now. Lovely."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. So, I had an unexpected and admittedly unwelcome day off. My dad's job offered him good overtime right during the time that my sibs go to school and I get to work so…yeah, I had to stay home and babysit. Not only that but I had two extra less than sane kids to watch because their mom didn't get my mom's texts about the situation. At about noon, I was about to snap some necks and flip a table but my big sister showed up and I eagerly got in her car so I could mellow out and maybe get some chili cheese fries.**

**Unfortunately, the radiator in my sister's car decided that today was a very good day to die ala a proper Klingon Warrior so I ended up scared for my life on a busy intersection, ripped off by the creepy proprietor of the gas station that we ended up at, and just plain miserable with a sore knee and a full bladder until I mercifully got home. My day was from the depths of the Land of Suckandblow. Luckily for you guys, my muses are sadistic.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"You are absolutely right, Mellie. The American People and more importantly, the base would be aghast at the fact that I'm divorcing my wife of 15 years. They would take up pitchforks and run me out of politics and the country. However, you would be joining me. A divorce is one thing but a woman who was directly involved in an electronic vote rigging conspiracy is a whole other animal. Factor in the 2 abortions your vocally pro-Life self had in 1978 and 1982, the shoplifting and public intoxication charges thrown out in your sophomore year of high school, the fact that one Senator Eric Hanson of Utah has a gallery of laminated erotic photos of you ranging from 1999 to 2001, and your recent foray into indulging foot fetishes…"

The slap she landed on his face sounded like a gunshot but Fitz couldn't help but smile. Mellie's normally composed features were a cross between rage, disdain, and outright fear.

"_**She**_ helped you, didn't she? She probably told you while you fucked her against whatever solid surface you could find! Do you think I'm stupid, Fitzgerald? I knew that you and Olivia were going to screw even before you did!"

The smile was replaced by flat ice.

"Our marriage is nothing more than a sham and has been for years, if not from the start. I'm tired of living a well rehearsed lie and what you were all too eager to do in Defiance was **the last fucking straw.** Sign the papers."

"I'll do no such thing!"

"I've already filed them in California. It should be hitting the news circuit in about 2 hours. This divorce _**will**_ happen. You can either come through this with dignity and a shot of achieving your future political goals or you can become just as infamous as Paris Hilton. The decision's in your hands."

"Have you considered what this will do to our children?!"

"I've discussed this with them already and while they're not looking forward to the increased publicity, they told me that they're okay with it."

"And you _**believe**_ them?!"

"I do. You would too if you actually bothered to get to know them as people instead of chess pieces. Mellie, sign the damned papers."

"And if I don't?"

"Do you remember our pre-nup?" he asked pointedly, making her face go from carmine to bone with a distinct tinge of green.

"I see that you do. After all, you were instrumental in putting it together."

"_Y-you cheated too. You're with Olivia all the damned time._ _You __**love **__her_…"

It was actually kind of funny how she could make 'love' sound like the foulest of swear words.

"True and I am subject to penalty for that, which I factored into the alimony and child support agreements. However, the Clause also says that _**multiple **_occasions of proven infidelity automatically reduces the amount of assets given from the standard 50 percent to 2 percent, as well as full custody of any children to the lesser party. I have more than enough proof to make that happen and unlike you, I am completely willing to own up to falling in love with another person and acting upon it. We've already agreed on how to go public."

"Go public?! Are you serious?! They'll tear you apart! You'll be out of the Race within a week! All the work, all the sacrifices people made for you, that **I've** made for you and you're just going to throw it all away, let it all burn over **Olivia Goddamned Pope**?!"

"Yes."

"_**Your father**_…"

"…judged and found me lacking from the day I was born and since he's dead and rotting in the ground, his opinions are no longer valid! **Sign. The. Papers.**"

Visibly defeated, she did so and slammed the pen down with table cracking force.

"And just how do I know you won't just release all of what you've got in the future?"

"You don't. That's the beauty of it all. Thank you for cooperating and good night."

"Tell your _**Sweet Baby**_ that I say hi."

"I will. Good night, Millicent."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Good afternoon, everyone. You guys have no idea how happy I am to be at work today. Yesterday was…a challenge but the rest of my evening turned out pretty kick ass. My bank card came in the mail and I immediately got my own Netflix account. The first season is definitely on the 'To Watch' list. I'll probably get started after I type this or tonight to deal with rerun frustrations from my other **_**Leave-Me-Be-I'm-Watching-This-Damn-It**_** Show (**_**Criminal Minds**_**). I hate mid season hiatuses. They always happen at the good part or with a cliffhanger, which I suppose is the way the networks pull us back ala Michael Corleone in **_**The Godfather III**_**. I just think that it's yet another way for The Man to keep us down…LOL! **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"…_I'm not gonna lie to you and say that I'm not the least bit worried or disappointed about this, Via but you seem to be ready to face whatever's gonna happen and sans the whole married to a vengeful cold fish thing, this Fitzgerald Grant boy sounds like quite the catch…not to mention that's he's damned fine_. _I would certainly get on that stallion and ride hard…_"

"Mom_**-ma**_!"

"_Hey, I may be an old widow but I ain't dead, chere. That man's got some serious swagger and he looks like raw, slow, ruin your bangs and edges fabulous sex. And like he smells good. Does he smell good, Via?_"

Olivia palmed her face and shook with giggles. Cassiopeia "Cassie" Soileau-Pope was infamous in Louisiana for her fierce political acumen and the utter and complete lack of a filter between brain and mouth. She would look anyone of any social standing, party, race, and tax bracket in the eye and give it to them straight, good or bad, which is how Olivia learned to roll. She loved to cook and dance and garden, which is how she met Jackson Pope. She had been doing some serious yard work one balmy July afternoon in '75 and he had asked if she needed any help.

"…_Nope, but I'd __**welcome**__ help from you just so I can get a better look at your ass_…", she had replied cheerfully, running off with his heart like a wide receiver, in his fondly amused words. Oh, her momma…when she grew up, she wanted to be just like her.

"I'm not telling you a damned thing about my sex life but he _**does**_ smell good and he's a good man. The best I know."

"_All righty then, baby, I'll give him a chance. And hell, he's already much more interesting than the last knucklehead you brought home._"

"Edison wasn't a knucklehead!"

"_The boy sounded Al Roker, dressed like an extra Huxtable child, and he had as much fire as a rotten green pepper. Plus, I know full and damned well that he'd never risk blasting his political career to smithereens for you or anyone else. __**And **__he was a __**Democrat**__._"

"Momma, there's nothing wrong with Democrats."

"_Then why does each one I end up dealing with turn out to be a damned fool or knucklehead?_"

"Because you're meeting the wrong ones?" she guessed cheekily.

"_**Mm-hm**_…_whatever_. _ Olivia Carolyn, no matter what happens with the good governor and the media sharks, know that I'm in your corner and that I love you to Saturn and back. And that you can always come home. Always. You hear me?"_

"Yes, ma'am._"_

"_Stick to your guns and if the fish or your damned crazy fool of a godfather starts getting out of hand, you let me know. I always need good compost material…"_

"You and your compost pile of doom…look, there's someone at the door so I have to go. I'll call soon."

"_Saturn and back, chere._"

"Saturn and back, Momma. Bye-bye."

Olivia hung up and snorted as she recognized the slow, drugged woodpecker knocking pattern that Fitz used. Balancing on her heels to preserve her still drying pedicure, she opened the door and he immediately starting shaking with silent laughter at the sight of her flannel 'cow jumping over the moon' pajamas. What? They were comfortable and a gift from her mom when she was away at college. She loved the damned ugly things…

"Shut up and get in here."

"You got any with the dish running away with the spoon?" he asked with a playful tug of her pant cuff as she stretched out on the couch to put her feet on his lap.

"As a matter of fact, I do and if you keep annoying me, I'll shove them and my foot up your ass."

"Kinky.", he deadpanned. "I talked to Mellie."

"And?"

He pulled out a 5 dollar bill and passed it to her, prompting a roll of her eyes. With gallows humor, she had bet him 5 bucks that not only would she bitch slap him but it wouldn't be 2 minutes before she dropped her 'bombshell' about knowing about them. Fitz had given her 5 minutes and that she'd actually punch him.

"Never bet against a Pope, Fitzgerald. It just delays the inevitable. Did she sign the papers?"

"In the end, yes. It's not like she had a choice otherwise."

"She's too pretty for prison, your pre-nup would thoroughly shaft her, and the main thing she cares for is her reputation. The laminated porn alone would screw her over until at least her 4th reincarnation. Damned right she didn't have a choice. How did she react when you told her that we were going public?"

"She asked me if I had gone crazy and if I was truly willing to let it all burn for you. I said yes." he replied matter of factly as he worked out the kinks between her toes.

"_You really__** are**__, aren't you_?"

His eyes flicked up to hers and hardened into ice at whatever he saw on her features.

"Olivia, I swear to God if you try to **Fix **this…" he started through gritted teeth.

With a sigh, she reached forward and caressed his bruised cheek with the back of her hand soothingly. In response, he moved her feet and they ended up laying back, his face buried in her neck.

"I'm not going to try and _**Fix**_ this. Contrary to what Cyrus and every other politically minded person around here thinks we don't need Fixing. We just need to be Handled."

"_There's a difference?_"

"With me, yes. To Fix is to eliminate a problem or situation. Handling involves dealing with what's going on while still finding ways to keep the client's credibility and future intact. We need to be Handled."

"_And we'll __**both**__ be doing the Handling? Not just you and god knows who else you know?_"

"Of course. After all, half of this shit's your fault in the first place. Actually, more than half."

"_**Excuse **__me_?"

"I didn't stutter, Flyboy. You chased me from the start. You _**literally **_chased me from the start, not just because Cyrus demanded it but because you wanted to. You wanted me."

"_Well, I…I_…"

"**Yes.**"

"_Well, you let me catch you_!"

"I know I did but our situation is still 64% your fault."

"_How did you get that number?_"

"It's more than half but not too crazy. I take it you'll be sleeping here tonight, Fitz? Fitz?"

A soft snore was his reply and Olivia pulled the afghan over them.

"Good night, Fitz."

He just squeezed her in response.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Good afternoon, everyone. To address a concern raised by a Guest and another regular reviewer, last chapter definitely was a slow somewhat disjointed filler but it was also a way of emphasizing how this Olivia and Fitz are different from their canon counterparts. Don't get me wrong, I truly love their canon characters, even with all the bitter heartbroken totally avoidable mayhem going on, but in this story, they're communicating and operating**_** together**_**. Whether it's a crisis or just them being them, I wanted to show them on equal ground. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"You want to drop out of the Race and endorse me? Why?" Sally Langston asked with her brows up to her hairline.

"As you know already, I'm divorcing my wife." he started as he set down his cutlery.

"Fitzgerald, although it's a sad testament to the moral climate of our country, you wouldn't be the first politician to divorce his wife and you certainly wouldn't be the last. That could be worked around."

"Sally, I've fallen in love with someone else and acted upon it outside my vows. Thoroughly." Fitz informed her bluntly, watching as her eyes flicked between him and a silent Cyrus knowingly.

"Olivia Pope.", she stated.

"It's that obvious?"

"Billy played me a rather…explicit…recording of you behind closed doors. I wanted to believe that it was Millicent but there was too much passion. Too much warmth. Millicent doesn't show warmth or passion unless it's about politics. Not to mention that you looked at Ms. Pope when you said that you were in love with an incredible woman. It was a very quick look but I noticed it. I may be a 'right wing nut job' but I'm not stupid. You two are going public?"

"Yes."

"Do your children know?"

"Yes. They're not looking forward to the increased publicity but both of them have noticed that my marriage has been less than ideal over the years and they know that Mellie and I will happier apart. And they genuinely like Olivia."

"That's fortunate but what you're planning is still the political equivalent of putting a loaded gun to your temple and pulling the trigger."

"It's my trigger to pull. Will you accept my endorsement?"

"Of course. I may disagree on a fundamental level with your lifestyle and views but you've done well for yourself in your own way with a loyal base and good family connections. To not accept would be stupid. I hope you're not expecting a position in my administration, though."

"I just want to be with Olivia."

Langston looked at him fixedly and slowly, for the first time he could remember, an actual smile curved the woman's lips.

"As a fellow Republican and politician, I have to say that you're a damned fool. As a Christian, I have to say that the fact you've committed adultery sickens me. But, as a woman, as an _**American**_, I have to say that you're one of the bravest individuals I've met. You are leveling with me in a way that no one else has before and you are going to go on national TV to level with the People. I honestly wish you well, Fitzgerald. You _**and**_ Ms. Pope. Shall we go Dutch?"

"No, I've got it."

"Very well. Good night, Governor Grant. Mr. Beene."

As soon as the door shut behind her, Fitz held up a hand.

"The original and the five copies have already been found and destroyed. If she or anyone else tries to use it as ammo, they'll have nothing."

"Good. I'm glad to see that you two haven't been too wrapped up in each other to use common sense."

"At least when it comes to that, anyway."

"Damned straight, Flyboy."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. We are finally homestretching with this story. I'm going to try and make it 15 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"_Mellie wants to see you before her flight. I can be there if you want."_

"_I've got it, Cy. Go find Fitz and make sure he picks a non horrendous tie for me to fix."_

"_I think he does it on purpose."_

"_I__** know**__ he does it on purpose. It's one of our things."_

"_You have things? Like actual nauseating couple things?"_

"_Of course we do. What? Did you think we were just all about the sex? If you answer that, I'll gift wrap and FedEx you straight to the compost pile!"_

Olivia couldn't help but smile at the remembered flash of fear that went through Cyrus' gaze as she made her way towards Mellie's room. Today was the day. After Mellie departed for California, there would be a high noon press conference where Fitz would announce his departure from the Race and why. He would also be announcing his backing of Sally Langston for the Republican Party Nomination, clenching it for her.

As much as she dreaded what damage Langston could do if put in 1600 Penn, Olivia knew that the country would survive. The country always survived. Good presidents, bad presidents, world wars, race riots, market crashes, terrorist attacks…America and its people were a resilient bunch. Besides, the other candidates weren't exactly wilting wallflowers. Samuel Reston was particularly interesting…

"_Are you sure that you want to do this, Fitz?" she asked after she drained her second glass of wine._

"_Absolutely…Olivia, I'm not going to regret this or end up resenting you years down the line."_

"_I'm not worried about you resenting me."_

"_Olivia, please don't lie to me. Not now." he warned flatly as he muted CNN._

"_It's a legitimate concern! You've spent your whole life working towards this and now because of __**me**__, not only are you not going to be President, you won't be able to get any sort of major political position and…"_

"_Did you come here with the goal of getting me in bed?"_

"_What? Wait, __**what?!**__ Are you crazy?! __**No!**__"_

"_Did you come here with the goal of making me fall in love with you?"_

"_Of course I didn't! I came here as a favor to Cyrus and to give the campaign a real fighting chance! I didn't start or want this from the start! That's on __**you**__! You're the one who… you're __the one who…you're the one who just suckered me into making your point for you. You're a sneaky bastard sometimes, you know that? It gets on my nerves. You consistently tap-dance on my last left nerve, Fitzgerald Grant."_

_He just gave her the biggest, broadest shit eating grin she had ever seen._

_Her mature response was to dump the rest of their shared bowl of popcorn on his head._

Olivia stopped on the landing and took a look in the full length mirror there. She had chosen a pale rose top with a scalloped neck line, dark gray slacks, and black heels. A large white asymmetrical hemmed cardigan topped the look and her hair was down in loose waves. Minimal eye makeup made her pale pink glossed lips stand out and her handbag was patent leather black. Simple but elegant…

The weight of the razor in her right cheek was a familiar comfort.

She knocked on Room 2309's door and it opened. Mellie's immaculately made up face was pleasant but there was an obvious seething rage in her eyes as she looked at her from the bed. She had on a raspberry red sheath dress, black heels with Louboutin soles and her hair was up in a tight twist, her tented (and ringless…) fingers on her lap, her luggage already on a rack. Stepping in calmly, Olivia shut the door behind her and sat down in the computer chair across from her.

"You closed the door. Brave of you."

"You and I both know that if you touch me, you're signing your social and political death warrants. Also, I am ready and willing to gleefully carve my initials deep into your forehead if you decide to take it there. After all, I don't have to pretend to like you anymore and vice versa."

With smooth muscle memory, the razor was put onto her tongue which she stuck out for a good 10 seconds. Just as smoothly, it was put back and Mellie's jaw ticked in response.

"Does Fitz know that you can do that?"

"Fitz knows everything there is to know about my tongue and its abilities. What do you want?"

Mellie scoffed incredulously and asked, "_What do I want?_ You stole my husband!"

"Your husband willingly gave himself to me and it's not like you had a problem with it before! The only reason you do now is because you have to get up and find yourself a new political stepladder. Well, not really. This isn't the 60s, anymore. Women can make it on their own easily nowadays and it's not like you're lacking in political chops as long as you don't try and fuck Fitz over more than you already have. I mean it, Mellie. One hint of conniving against us and I will personally ruin you, starting with your days as Senator Hanson's favorite lingerie and dessert topping model. I've been meaning to ask you something, by the way. Did those lemons sting? I mean, they've got a whole different acidity than your…"

"**Just. Stop.** Why did you tell him about Defiance?"

"Because I love him and my loyalty belongs to him first and foremost. Not Cyrus, not Verna, not Hollis, and certainly not you."

"Yeah, I got that. You're worse than I am."

"I agree with you but I use my conniving bitch ways to help and protect others. That's crucial."

Deciding to let her chew on that, Olivia stood and headed for the door.

"It won't last! Whatever love you think you have with him, it won't last!" Mellie spat as she stepped into the hall.

"If that's what you have to say to make yourself feel better about the situation, then okay. I have to go now. Last minute details are killer and his tie won't fix itself. Have a safe flight home, Ms. Vaughn.", she replied pleasantly before closing the door behind her with a satisfying bang.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. Here's another short fluffy chapter and a shameless fangirly plug: Scandal Moments on Tumblr has become like crack to me. It's like an encyclopedia, a chat room, and a kickass gallery all at once. And let me just say that I'm totally hyped up for the TV Guide with our heroes on and in it and I'll forgo my usual online reading in favor for the real deal, despite my skinflintedness-ness. Seriously, Scandal Moments: if you're not following it already, get on and enjoy awesomeness. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

It was over.

Fitz sat in the now empty conference room, free of the campaign paraphernalia and the crowd. Getting in front of those cameras, telling the American People the truth finally had been like taking a weight off of his soul, almost as if Sisyphus or Atlas had gotten paroled. It was over. He was free. He wasn't a politician anymore. He didn't have to dwell in his father's triumphant shadow anymore. He didn't have to lie nor did he have to have professional liars lie for him. He could be as opaque or transparent as he wanted to be. He could be the father that he always wanted to be. He could be with the true love of his life at last…

As if she had heard him, Olivia slipped through the side door and back onto the stage next to him. Cyrus had left on the bus with everyone else, most likely heading for a deep bottle of good wine and James Novak. Although he said that he wouldn't interfere with his decision to drop out (despite his fierce disagreement), Fitz knew that his friend/mentor was hurting bad.

In one fell swoop, he had lost his candidate and his political nun. Full disclosure meant full disclosure. Olivia had insisted that he identify her as the 'other woman' in the situation and she had kept her head up defiantly as she stepped forward to boldly take his hand, cameras and questions focused solely on her as they walked off the stage together.

They were going to catch so much hell for this in the media. How could they not? A high profile WASP 49 year old Republican man leaves his equally high profile WASP Republican wife of 15 years for his apolitical, African-American, agnostic on a good day, 15 years his junior, professional Fixer 'mistress'. Everyone from Capitol Hill to the stand up comedy stages would have something to say and it would be mainly negative…

"You're thinking about the negative repercussions of what's happened, aren't you?"

"Looks like I need to add ESP to your list of superpowers, Livvie."

"I'm not a superhero, I'm a Gladiator and I don't need ESP. I know you."

"Yes, you do. You're the only person in the world who does. I don't regret us for a second, Olivia. I can't. It's just…"

"_**Ye-ah**_…I'm not gonna lie to you, Fitz. Things are going to get worse before they get better but they will get better. One good thing about scandals is that they have expiration dates and compared to some of the shit that I've seen and Cyrus has told me…we're about a 4 on the overall scale. 6 ½, when you factor in the interracial element."

"It makes me sick that it even has to be a factor."

"You and me both. So, what's your next move?"

"I…have no idea." he replied honestly, making her chuckle.

"What do you want?"

"My kids. You. A somewhat peaceful and productive existence with all of you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. This time, the off day was warmly welcomed. I spent the day with my visiting (and brazenly hilariously pantry raiding…) big sister, doing some light housework before cooking dinner with my mom, and just lounging around in my pajamas watching 90s cartoons on Netflix. And as of yet, no one has stolen any of the chocolate chip ice cream I bought on Friday, which is a miracle in my house. Today was a solid 8 on the scale of goodness.**

**I still plan on capping this bad boy at 15 (with an epilogue if necessary) but I'm strongly considering doing a sequel. What about, I'm not exactly sure but it's been such a long time since I've been this content with an AU that I've come up and it would be nice to do more within it. Any ideas you guys have would be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She was bringing him home with her.

It had been an impulsive decision. After spending another couple more days in the hotel, they had decided to go their separate ways for now. Well, more her than him. As nice as was to be with him, the Press was still swirling around, still looking for interviews and fish wrap worthy photos. They were trending hard on Twitter and of course, the news stations were having a field day. Most had taken a neutral stance, taking on a wait and see attitude, although there were a few right wings out there who were up in arms…

As always, Fitz had understood and he had mentioned heading back to Grant Ranch. Mellie was in Santa Barbara and his kids still in school until the top of November. His sisters and mother were there (and mercifully on their side, although it was probably just out of sheer disdain for all things Mellie…) and the familiar beautiful surroundings would help him regroup. He'd miss her, though…

And then an accusation from her final convo-argument with Edison floated up from her memory…

"_Every time I…hell, every time __**anyone**__ truly wants to get close to you, every time you let someone in even a fraction of an inch without your iron control in full throttle, you pull away! You throw yourself into whatever project you've got going on or you suddenly decide to go a trip alone and then whatever progress made just disappears! One step forward and then a half dozen back…"_

As much as it had pissed her off to hear it at the time, Olivia knew he was right. She did have Walls and she did cling to her control like a life preserver, even with her family. Fitz had come into her life and things had changed. She had turned her brain off and ran on her gut and her heart. Fitz made her feel crazy, happy, brave, sexy and terrified and the last thing she wanted was to push him away, even when it was the absolute right and logical thing to do…

So, she had just blurted it out and before she could even finish, he had accepted and started kissing her like he had just gotten back from overseas.

"What's your mom like?" Fitz asked her as he brazenly stole the last of her fries.

"You've never heard of her?" she asked skeptically, taking the remaining quarter of his BLT in retaliation.

"Liv, _**everyone**_ affiliated with politics knows who Cassiopeia Soileau-Pope is. My dad once called her the greatest ball buster since the unicycle…"

Olivia burst out laughing, quickly muffling it behind her hand as people in the diner parking lot looked towards their vehicle curiously. They were near the Louisiana/Arkansas border and due to casual dress and her practical sedan, they hadn't attracted much attention yet. She wanted to keep it that way for a little while longer.

"…but I want to know what she's like as your mother that I'm desperate to make a good first impression on."

"Don't worry. She already likes you."

"She does?"

"She does. Of course she was none too pleased about the whole married thing but other than that, she was impressed. And I told her that you were the best man I knew. As you've come to find out, it takes a lot to impress me…"

"You don't say?" he drawled with a smirk playing at his lips.

"…so she's definitely keeping an open mind. Plus, you're a Republican. That alone puts you miles ahead of the last guy she met."

"While we're on that subject, Edison Davis, Olivia? Really?"

"He who married Medusa reincarnated with a straight face should not cast stones." she replied with Yoda-like zen.

Now it was his turn to muffle laughter and they leaned back in their seats, staring up at the sharpie art filled roof of the car.

"Edison and I had been friends since about 7th grade and we ended up going in different directions until he sat in on one of Cy's lectures I was visiting. He asked me out and it just…blossomed. It…made sense but it didn't at the same time, you know? I mean, he…he wasn't a bad guy at all but there was a disconnect, something missing, and I felt like I was settling so..."

"You ended it."

"_**He **_ended it. He said that he was sick of fighting a losing battle against my iron clad control and that he wanted a woman who wasn't so damned afraid of being happy and taken care of. His words, not mine."

"His loss.", he asserted while pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"He wasn't completely wrong, Fitz."

"I know that but unlike him, I know you're worth every amount of the tug of war."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Good afternoon, everyone. After thinking about it, I've decided to go from capping this at 15 chapters to at minimum 20. I still want to finish this fic soon but as I said before, I really like this AU and I need something to focus on in the mercifully waning days of the hiatus and post new episodes.**

**The latest promo has got me salivating and I cannot wait for the Phone Call. I **_**love**_** their Phone Calls. It shows good acting chops on TG and KW's parts because they have to put all sorts of emotions, positive and negative, into an all too brief period of time without being in front of each other. And I agree. They are both certainly ruined right now but I'm keeping the faith. Ms. Rhimes has pulled off miracles with couples she mercilessly tore apart before and she can do it again. She **_**has**_** to do it again…**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Wake up, Fitz. We're here." she urged gently.

"Wake me up properly." he rasped, making her laugh and unbuckle her seat belt. His was unbuckled and the familiar weight of her settled onto his lap. Opening his eyes to half mast, he pressed kisses to her neck and clavicle. She reclined the seat further and raised his head into a slow, sultry kiss. As soon as he had gotten in the car and realized what she had on, he had wanted to jump her.

Instead of the power suits and other professional clothing he had grown to associate with her, she was in black cargo capris, white flip flops, and an oversized pale gray t-shirt that had been tied in a knot to show a tantalizing strip of her abdomen. Said shirt happened to have NAVY printed on it in big block letters and apparently had walked out of his luggage overnight into hers. Although her eyes were hidden behind large white sunglasses, he could see her lips twitch in an effort not to laugh.

The battle had been lost when she pressed the accelerator and the kiss he had been going for landed on the floor behind her seat.

She had promised to make it up to him later.

Fortunately, his Livvie was a woman of her word…

A sharp knocking at the window made her pull away abruptly and flush pink. Clearing her throat, Olivia got out of the car and greeted sheepishly, "Hi, Momma."

"_Welcome home, Via. I do hope the man you were climbing with such enthusiasm is Fitzgerald."_

"No, he's just a friendly neighborhood hitchhiker."

"_He's much too clean and well dressed to be a hitchhiker, baby. Come on out, chere! I don't bite unless you like it that way!"_

Fitz chuckled and obeyed her, taking in his surroundings. Up on a small hill was a large colonial home, white with black shutters with a wraparound porch, surrounded by an impressive garden. The humid heat felt good on his road trip ruined muscles and he smiled at the brazen wolf whistle as his purple t-shirt rode up mid stretch. Cassiopeia was grinning madly as she approached and he was struck by the similarities between her and her daughter. Trade the silver hair for black and put a blackberry in her hand, she was Livvie.

"Hello, Mrs. Soileau-Pope."

"Cassie, sweetheart or if we're bein' real here, you might as well just start calling me Mom now. Put that hand down and give me a hug."

_**/**_

"Here's my senior picture."

She was a vision in white against a black environment, sitting on one of those boxes the photographers always carted around. Her then ribcage length hair was in its natural state (that he adored…) and had a row of small bows going across in Mardis Gras colors like a headband. Her feet were in sky high black and white checkered heels and she was holding a well cared for French horn, smiling brilliantly with…

"You had braces?", he laughed.

"6 years of pure hell. It was only marginally better than being called Woodchipper and those are my first pair of Prada stilts. Momma and Cy said if I got 75% of the cash, they'd kick in the rest but I decided to pay for all of it because I was _**grown**_, goddamn it…"

Fitz chuckled and turned the page. It was an action shot, Olivia holding black and red flags wide with her left leg bent in a lunge. Her hair was up in a twist, secured by two crossed pink drumsticks. Her costume was black pants, dark green converse and an oversized gray sweatshirt that had been cut to show her abdomen. Underneath it was a white tank top that showed her gold studded navel and her eyes were heavily made up, blazing with concentration and joy. Her lips were cherry red and smiling, almost as if she was laughing…

"It's the marching band show from Junior Year. It was a tribute to Rock and Roll. We did Queen, the Stones, and Blue Oyster Cult. The last movement was _**The Red and the Black**_, hence the flags. This photo was at States, which we won and it was huge because before that the school hadn't had any sort of championship since '72. My…my dad took this picture. 4 months later, he was in the hospital."

"How did he…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

"He was diagnosed with colon cancer when I was 13. He fought it hard and long but…yeah. Cancer treatment wasn't what it is today and the docs did the best they could."

"I'm sorry, Liv."

"I'm not. I got 16 great years with him. He was a good man. He would've liked you almost as much as Momma does now."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. Few things feel better than the end of a mid season hiatus. All new **_**Criminal Minds**_** tonight and **_**Scandal **_**tomorrow + 50% off Dominos through the weekend = a very, very happy (and Hawaiian pizza filled) CMW2. I've hit a bit of a block with this story (surprise, surprise…) but one thing that I enjoy reading, watching, and especially writing is the smexy goodness between Liv and Fitz. One more day, y'all! Hell yeah!**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

The squeak of the floorboard near her closet brought her back to consciousness but she was careful not to move. It was highly likely that it was just Fitz. Despite her mother's cheerfully tipsy endorsement ("Maybe I'll finally get me some gorgeous grandkids while I can still pick them up!") and Fitz's methods of persuasion, she had been steadfast in insisting he take the guest room. For one thing, it was the best room in the house, other than the kitchen, and for another…well, wasn't it more than a little inappropriate to have sex with one's technically still married boyfriend in one's childhood bed? It was totally inappropriate!

"_**Then let's be inappropriate…"**_ her memory and her inner anarchist supplied in sultry unison.

All right, then. Game on.

As soon as the mattress shifted, she lunged and sure enough, a startled Fitz ended up underneath her on the floor. Rising up, Olivia clicked on her bedside lamp and gave him a _**look**_, even as she backed eagerly towards her bed. Fitz just grinned at her and spanned her waist with his hands, holding her fast to him, sliding his hands up her bare back.

"_Did you… really… expect me …to stay… away… from you?_" he inquired between kisses.

Honestly, no. One thing Olivia felt that she would never get used to was just how much Fitz wanted her. Not just sexually but all the time, in any way he could get her. His no holds barred, no fucks given attitude when it came to them had been a source of deep aggravation professionally but personally, emotionally…she absolutely relished it. It was new and exciting and an endless challenge…

"_Just… shut …up_.", she murmured before yanking his shirt over his head.

Pulling her black sleep shirt off, she gasped as his lips closed around her left nipple and held him to her possessively. Fitz moved fully on top of her and rose up on his forearms, kissing towards the waistline of her lime green bikinis. Her fingers slid into his curls and he made a noise that reminded her of a big, happy tiger. That noise never failed to send shivers up and down her spine nor did the feel of his hot breath on her inner thighs. Olivia never thought a man that adored oral existed or would find her. Her very few exes had done it but with a clear expectation of reciprocity…and they had been terrible at it. Fitz had a tongue like a lizard and he could play her like an instrument, knowing just where and how to touch to make her…

"_Shhh…after all, we're in your mother's house_…" he teased, using the exact same words she had trotted out earlier.

"_Fitz, I swear to_…_oh god, __**yes**__!_"

He wasn't laughing but she could see deep amusement in his cobalt orbs as he ate from her in earnest, her body bucking and shivering underneath him. They drifted shut as she shattered with a muted howl, a look of sheer contentment on his face as he lapped and licked deep inside her, taking what she had to give. Once he was satisfied, he pulled away and removed his boxers, his body pressing her firmly into the mattress. Her knees bent and spread instinctively and she gasped as he moved firmly inside her still quivering tunnel, their moans swallowed by each other's lips. His left hand went to the back of her head and tilted it back, his lips latching firmly onto her collarbone, firmer than ever before.

"…_g-gonna l-leave...a mark..._" she wheezed warningly.

"_Good. __**Mine.**_" he rumbled in response, his hips driving slow but hard into her like she liked best. Olivia locked her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his shoulders, smiling at the pained pleasured hiss from her man. Her man. Hers. Fitz was hers, now. The whole world knew that he was hers and she was his. They were no longer in the shadows, no longer a handful of stolen moments and secret rendezvous, no longer forbidden star crossed lovers...

Fitz's arm gave out and they were chest to chest, their bodies tangling faster and faster together. Her foot went up and down his calf and his fingertips dug into her side as her mouth latched onto the slope of his neck, leaving her own brand. His. Fitz was hers…

"_Come for me, Sweet Baby…let me __**feel **__you_…"

Olivia muffled her scream against his chest and he held her, moaning through his own climax. Her head collapsed heavily onto her pillow and he kissed her on the brow as he slowly withdrew from inside her. Her arm ended up over her eyes, trying to make the world spin a little slower and he settled to her right, curling up against her. Her arm was lowered and she opened her eyes to half mast, staring at him with drowsy contentment.

"I'm never going to look at this room the same again."

"Good.", he replied smugly, prompting a quick punch to his bicep. Fitz chuckled and pulled her onto his chest, the bedding covering them from the hips down.

"Tell you what…when things die down enough, I promise that you can help me defile all of my childhood rooms."

"I'm gonna hold you to that. _Damn_…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Fitz needs to put the scotch down, man up, and actually deal with the mostly self inflicted clusterfuck the majority of his life has become.**

**Olivia needs to strap on her annoyingly AWOL lady pair and give an actual, self righteous/victim mentality bullshit free apology to Fitz, even if he doesn't want to hear it, especially if he doesn't want to hear it.**

_**There is no higher ground between the POTUS and the Fixer right now. They are both in the wrong. They **_**both suck equally**_** and they need to realize that sooner rather than later.**_

**Mellie needs to shut the hell up, sit the fuck down, and realize where her place is and just how fragile it still is.**

**Cyrus is my homeboy. That is all.  
**

**Abby and Harrison deserve each other.**

**I ship Huckleberry Quinn so hard now that it's starting to disturb me. **

**Captain Jake Ballard is a lying, voyeuristic, creepy, opportunistic jag-off and Liv better wise up and shut him down hard before he goes all **_**Fatal Attraction**_** meets **_**Sliver **_**on her oblivious ass.**

**And last but not least: no matter role she's in, Lisa Edelstein still tap dances on my last left nerve and always will.**

**The latest episode was fabulous as always but frustrating as hell.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

His right arm was asleep and his left leg was much cooler than it should be. Opening his eyes to slivers, Fitz bit back a giggle as he took in the reason why. Olivia's hair had reverted back to its natural state and was a wild lion's mane, hiding most of her face. In slumber, she had wrapped the bedding over both of them and draped her upper body over his diagonally, hence the numb arm. His left leg had escaped from the cocoon and he pulled it back in slowly, careful not to jostle her too much. He shifted in an effort to see the alarm clock but his Livvie was having none of that. She made a protesting noise in her sleep and wrapped her arms around him tighter with a possessive grunt…

**_"…You're a possessive bastard, aren't you?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"That's okay. I'm like that, too."_**

**_"You are?"_**

**_"I hide it well but yes…"_**In response, Fitz tilted her head up (snickering at the bit of drool that was on her face) and started pressing slow, tender kisses to her parted lips. She moaned and responded briefly before pulling away with a slight grimace.

"_You taste like a polecat crawled in your mouth and died._" she murmured, her eyes opening to half mast.

"Good morning to you too, Ms. Pope. Polecat?"

"Skunk. I'm in the same boat, though."

"We should fix that."

"We should."

She rested her head right where his heart was and started tracing random patterns on his chest with her fingertips, toying with the hair on his chest. Fitz wrapped his now freed arm around her waist and closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her against him. When he first saw her, when he first heard her voice, his first fantasy of them was just like this. Okay, that was a lie. His first fantasy of them was him grabbing hold of the then unknown beautiful creature in the middle of that gymnasium and making that astutely sassy mouth of hers his, crowd and propriety be damned. That was why he had tried to fire her in first place. His first _**tender **_fantasy of them together involved them just lying in bed together, their breathing falling in sync…

Loud banging on the locked door made him jump and her close her eyes.

"_Via?_"

"Ma'am?"

"_Is that man of yours in there with you? I can't find him!"_

"Yes.", she confirmed with sheepish annoyance.

"_Good girl! Fitzgerald?"_

"Ma'am?" he chuckled.

"_Put your pants on and come help me make breakfast while our girl pulls herself together. I got a couple of stories I want to tell you before she can censor me! And hurry up about it!"_

"Oh, Sweet Jesus…", Olivia groaned before shrouding herself in the bedding.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone and happy **_**Scandal**_**ous Thursday! I'm definitely looking forward to tonight's episode and if the sneak peeks and inside info I've been getting from Tumblr are any indication, it's gonna be a hoot. Just about every upcoming episode is gonna be a hoot. Hoots are very awesome and very welcome to this now twentysomething fangirl author. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Nothing like the sight of media vultures in the morning, eh?"

Fitz snorted ruefully and nodded, moving the curtain back over the left French door. On the street were vans from NBC, ABC, FOX, and CNN. The bottom third of the driveway was ground zero for reporters and their camera crews, the sound of morning monologues clearly heard through an open living room window. He was less than impressed, honestly. Both he and Liv had expected them to show up shortly after they did…

"If any of them step on my flowers, there's going to be a front page picture of me picking someone's teeth from between my toes."

Cassie opened the right French door and stepped outside, holding two deep mugs of coffee. The vultures immediately turned their attention to the deck as he joined her, questions being already shouted. Cassie turned to him and gave him a genuine smile, patting his arm before settling onto a navy blue loveseat, the contrast of her white pajamas and silver mane striking. Fitz took another drink and sat down next to her, meeting all too familiar doe eyes.

"I'm really sorry about all of this, Cassie."

"Don't be, chere. Although the circumstances of you and Olivia getting together were less than ideal, I'm very glad that you're in her life. You love her and more importantly, you make her happy. Really happy. In fact, I haven't seen her this happy since before her daddy passed. As long as you keep doing that and you don't step out on her, you and I are gonna get along just fine. But, I'm letting you know now: if you _**ever**_ purposely hurt my baby, not only will I send you straight to the deepest depths of hell but they'll have to piece you back together like a fucking jigsaw puzzle to bury you… _**if**_ they find you. Is that clear, Fitzgerald?"

"Crystal, ma'am."

"Wonderful…I know that you're gonna eat more than that, young lady! If you drop anymore weight, you'll disappear into thin air!"

Olivia rolled her eyes and joined them, a bowl of peanut butter and apple slices in her hand. As she had warned him, there was a small but obvious lovebite on her clavicle, half of it and her left shoulder exposed by her dark gray top. The pair of black and blue striped boxers that had "mysteriously disappeared" from his luggage served as shorts and she slid to the railing in pink ankle socks. After listening to and ignoring shouted questions for about 20 seconds, she pivoted and slid over, placing herself between him and Cassie. Matter of factly, she curled into his side and he pecked her on the brow.

"Hi."

"Hi. What were you two talking about?"

"Oh, nothing much…just your mom promising that if I ever purposely hurt you, she'd banish me to hell and they'd have to piece my corpse back together before burying it…if it could be found.", he replied cheerfully, making Cassie blow him a cheeky kiss while heading back inside.

"Oh. Well, that was unnecessary."

"Because you know I'd never purposely hurt you?"

"That and the fact that I am more than capable of killing you myself."

"Remind me to sleep with one eye open from now on."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. 5) I think David Rosen's gonna become a Gladiator. I really do and Harrison better be ready to fight for Abby hard. I ship both her with Harrison and her with David so whatever outcome there will make me happy. Besides, I love me some Josh Malina and he needs more screen time.**

**4) There was no DNA test needed for Maybelle Doyle. She is certainly Hollis' child and like Olivia, I've got no sympathy for her crazy ass. And like Cyrus, I'm feeling and adoring the Karma. I also loved his dirt digging and his (Come to Jesus/ Your Shit Stinks too, Remember?) talk he had with Fitz in the Oval. Hopefully, the Three Musketeers (Cy, Fitz, and Liv) will be back together and kicking ass soon. The excess angst is getting old really fast.**

**3) As much as Mellie pains me to the bottom depths of my very soul, I have to thank her for her Oval monologue to Fitz. For once, her constant verbal boots to the junk have done some good. She said what everyone's been thinking and you know what? He put the scotch down immediately. He better keep it down and he better fix things with his babies before they go all Maybelle on his fine ass.**

**2) Olivia **_**does not**_** need a damned Do Over. Okay, yeah she does. She shouldn't have gone along with Defiance in the first bloody place and she should've told Fitz before all that hell broke loose but she certainly does not need a do-over in the form of Captain Creeper, who I didn't like because of Olitz reasons before but now, I am **_**so **_**scared for our girl and given the promo for next week…I should be. If Osbourne wasn't the Mole, who is? And just whose side is Captain Creeper on anyway because it sure as hell ain't the POTUS' or the Fixer's! Is it pathetic that I want Fitz to be the one that actually rescues her from mortal peril?**

**1) If Huckleberry Quinn doesn't at least kiss by the end of the season, I'm gonna be pissed. The mentor/mentee plot for them is fabulous but I'm reading more. She let him hold a severed ear close to her head with nary a blink. He found her an ached for family. Who **_**does **_**that without some sort deeper affection? Now, I know he's Huck and she's Lindsay/Quinn and they're Gladiators in Suits together but **_**come on!**_

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"_**Really**_, Livvie?"

"Shut up, put some walking clothes on, and get down here. The vultures are finally roosting."

Snickering, Fitz threw one of the pebbles she had thrown at the guest room sliding doors over her head and went to do her bidding. Glancing down the driveway, she saw the Vans parked but the equipment had been packed up for the day, the swarm of media gone until the pre-dawn newscasts. It was just past midnight now so they only had a small window for her latest impulsive idea, namely stargazing…and lovemaking. She wanted to be able to scream for him, finally fully scream for him, and the only way to do that was to get away from the house.

Plus, she wanted to share her Spot with him. It was secluded and quiet, found during the initial dark days after her father passed away. The Soileau-Pope home rested at the front of 3 acres of land, fenced off. Over the back fence and 300 yards west was the place, a weeping willow by a small stream that led down to the swamps. Olivia hadn't shared it with anyone before, not even her mother, not even Cyrus but it felt right to do it now. Fitz had always been raw with her, letting her see past his confident exterior to the lovably flawed man he was at the core. He deserved the same from her, no matter how frightening it was…

A loud thump broke through her reverie and she giggled as Fitz sheepishly got to his feet from landing on his ass.

"Hell of a drop." he remarked with a nod up to the rear facing deck.

"It is. That's why I'm such an expert at climbing up and down drainpipes."

"Fixer, Gladiator, Amateur Cat Burglar…any other occupations you want to tell me about, Ms. Pope?"

"I'd say 'love of your life' but that's more of a personal passion than an occupation." she replied matter of factly before setting off. After a minute, she could hear him in the tall grass behind her, feel his fingertips brush against her left arm (there was a blanket draped over her right) as he lengthened his stride to keep up with her brisk pace.

"Why do you _**do**_ that?" he inquired with fond exasperation.

"Do what?"

"Say deep things and then walk away or change the subject before I can reply."

"It's easier for me that way and I love the shell shocked look you get when I do it."

She squeaked as his hand connected hard with her ass but the look she shot him wasn't scolding at all. Getting to the back fence, she threw the blanket over and made to jump to get the edge. Fitz's hands spanned her waist and his fingers locked. Olivia let her raised arms go back and her hands rested one on top of the other at the nape of his neck. She had on his NAVY shirt again and she gasped as his hands slid under, finding and massaging her bare breasts. Her head went back and Fitz hissed as her hips moved firmly against his rapidly hardening erection.

The big, happy tiger noise rumbled in his chest and she grasped a sliver of will. She had a plan. She wanted to stick to the plan, damn it!

"_F-Fitz…__**Fitzgerald!**_"

"_What is it, sweetheart?_" he purred in her ear.

Oh, he was such a dirty bastard! 'Sweetheart' was just as potent as Sweet Baby and Livvie to her when they were intimate and he knew it, the son of a bitch! He was a lowdown dirty bastard! She was in love with a lowdown dirty bastard of the best kind…

"_I…this isn't where I wanted to …oh my god, stop it! I can't think when you…"_ she gasped as she writhed against him with rapidly failing control.

"_You think __**too much**__, Livvie…"_ he scolded between suckles at her earlobe, his right hand sliding down into her emerald green shorts.

Her teeth sank into her lower lip to muffle a shriek as knowing digits began to dance.

"_One of us has to! L-look, if you get off of me __**right now**__ and keep following me, I promise you that you can thoroughly have your way with me. We don't have far to go. Please, Fitz?"_

He sighed and released her reluctantly, her legs wobbling like a newborn calf as she put a little distance between them. Was this healthy? No two people should have so much damned need for each other, right? He shouldn't be able to wield such power over her and she over him…how was it possible? How was it sane? Olivia shook her head and nimbly climbed over the fence, picking up the blanket. A much more graceful Fitz followed after her and she grabbed his wrist to lead him, feeling the pounding pulse there to her toes.

"_You_…you're going to kill me one of these days, you know that? You're going to touch me and get at me so hard that it'll scramble my brains so badly that they'll ooze out of my ears." she warned him playfully.

"And that day will be a glorious day."

"You're an idiot, Fitzgerald."

"I'm _**your**_ idiot, Olivia." he replied seriously.

Getting to their destination, she whirled and kissed him hard, pulling him through the drapery of the leaves, her back hitting the blanket. Fitz's eager lips blazed a blistering trail down her neck and to her shoulder, making her whole body shake and her hips snap up demandingly against his.

"…_want you…want you to make me scream…__**make me scream, Fitz**_…" she pleaded, their mouths mere centimeters apart.

He rose up on his forearms and slowly, a wicked smile curved his lips. Olivia relaxed further into the blanketed ground and she looked up at him bravely, wanting whatever he was going to dish out.

"_You want to scream for me, Sweet Baby?_"

She nodded. His hands pulled her shorts and panties off at the same time before pressing flat on her inner thighs, spreading her legs. Once he was satisfied, he bent her knees and grabbed her wrists, placing them above her head. She knew what he wanted. They had done this before. Her hands were to stay above her head until he moved them. It was an exercise in self control for her and a safe way to let his dominant side (a side that, contrary to popular belief, **_certainly_** existed…) come out and play.

Both of them groaned as his face disappeared against her dripping, aching sex and she sobbed breathlessly as his tongue went about its task. Fitz loved to taste her. Lips, neck, her breasts, her abdomen…he craved what between her legs the most, though. He said that it was one of the best ways that he could think of to show her how much she meant to him, to give her the pleasure that she deserved. His technique was gentle but firm, a series of stars, swirls, and cursive letters that drove her out of her mind. He could be quick and push her hard over the edge or he could…

"…_tease...ooh, baby…taste me…please…god, baby, __**yes**__!_"

She clenched her hands into fists to keep from burying her hands in his hair and his tongue continued its rhythm inside her, licking and lapping, seeking more of her honey. Fitz's left hand snapped upwards and pulled hers down, her nails digging into the side of it as her lower half coiled tighter and tighter…

"…_so sweet…so sexy…my Olivia…come for me, sweetheart…__**scream for me, Livvie**_…"

Both of her hands went to his hair and held firmly as she obeyed him, his name the only thing her mind could think of. Her body felt like it was on fire, burning and pulsing before going boneless. Her head turned towards her left shoulder and she was moaning through parted lips, her breathing shaky but deep. She could hear the rustle of his shirt and sweats being removed and she mewed as he shifted her, steadying her with his forearm at the small of her back.

"_Look at me…look at me, Olivia_…"

Dazed, she did so and she toyed with the Superman curl that was falling across his brow, mussing his hair in the back as he rested his brow on hers.

"Are you okay?"

"…_better than okay…I want more…I want to scream myself hoarse…I want to feel you inside…oh, __**god!**__"_

"_**Olivia!**_"

She reversed their positions and looked at her man. His skin was practically translucent in the moonlight, the freckles and just the right amount of hair a map to be followed over and over again. His eyes were shut and his lips, still shining from her nectar were trembling, parted as his body shifted restlessly underneath her. Leaning forward, her tongue followed the path of his Adam's apple as he swallowed thickly and he shivered, his left hand splaying over the skin right underneath her navel, right over her womb.

"…_**love**__ you…need you…my Sweet Baby…thank God every day that I met you_…"

Her left hand went towards his and he started to move it away, giving her an out from the subconscious plea.

Olivia was having none of that. His cerulean slate eyes opened wide as she moved it right back where it was defiantly and a deep joy filled them as she nodded. If she was going to be a mother, then he was going to be the father. He was the first man that she even daydreamed about having children with and once the media firestorm tapered off, once they were more settled…

He thrust up into her. Hard. Deep. Rough.

She met him halfway and her throat burned as she let loose. Every scream, whimper, moan, groan, and cry that she had suppressed during their stolen moments seemed to come bubbling out of her, much to his delight. She was underneath him again, her nails digging deep half moons into his shoulders as she trembled, her legs locking around his waist tightly, possessively. Hers. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was _**hers**_…

Both of them shattered at the same time and she grunted as his full weight went on her again boneless, short circuiting body. Reaching, she found the blanket and covered them, moving into and matching the kisses he was raining over wherever he could reach…

"_I love you_."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Good morning. You guys have no idea how much I wish I wasn't sick right now. More to the point, I totally wish I lived in Canada because the Gladiators get their **_**Scandal**_** fix tonight, the lucky SOBs! Thankfully, I have Tumblr and I have no qualms about spoilers because I want to know what's gonna happen in the new ep Right. Now. And I saw an interview with TG and KW for **_**Entertainment**_** that sledgehammer to the face hinted that our heroes will be reconciling (although Fitz will rightfully have to work for it…) so I am a happy, happy fangirl, even with rebelling intestines. **

**I'm really glad you guys enjoyed last chapter's raw sexiness (I haven't busted the cork on my ghost chili spice in a while) and there will be more. After all, Liv still has to meet Fitz's family in California and we all know and love how those two get. Right now, though, it's time to inject a little bit of reality tempered with fluff into the works.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I understand…no, don't apologize, Tyler…I know it's not personal… it's business...I appreciate that… I really do. It's been great working with you, too…he is more than worth it and like I told him, scandals always have expiration dates…you know me, I always land on my feet…same to you…good-bye. Hi."

"Hi. What was that all about?" , he asked while she joined him in front of Wheel of Fortune.

"I'm officially unemployed."

"Fuck."

"No, it's okay. I still get my severance package and my boss will give me a good reference down the line."

"But…"

"If you start blaming yourself, I'll shove my foot all the way up yours, Flyboy. I knew that this was a possibility from the beginning and you are more than worth it. We are more than worth it. Yes, my professional reputation is important to me but not nearly as much as you are. Put the guilt down and don't you _**ever**_ pick it back up, Fitzgerald. I mean it."

Once again, Fitz was struck by the difference between the woman in front of him and his impending ex. Mellie would never even imagine tarnishing her reputation for him or their children. She always felt that the opinions of the masses and the powerful were more important. She constantly blamed him for her "lost dreams" and for "forcing her to have children". Olivia was going for it, going for _**them**_, with both barrels. She knew about all the consequences and still, she…

"God, I love you. I can't believe you're doing all of this."

"My parents taught me that if I believe in something that I'm supposed to fight for it and accept whatever consequences for my actions with dignity. This is one of those things."

"Still. Speaking of parents, where's Cassie?"

"Momma has a boyfriend…" she sing-songed while tossing a grape into her mouth.

"What?"

"Yep. His name's Oliver Lawrence. He's a Tae Kwon Do instructor near Tulane and they met at a speed-dating thing my Aunt Lorraine dragged her to as a wingman. He's widowed with two sons a little older than I am and he's apolitical so there's a lot of fun to be had there."

"I'll bet. Are you okay with it?"

"Absolutely. My daddy's been gone for almost 20 years now and although she'll always love him, she's ready to jump back in. I want her to be happy."

"Hm. Will I meeting Aunt Lorraine, too?"

"No, she's in Okinawa right now on a shoot. She does support work for Nat Geo Wild. And before you ask, she likes you. She said that you were sexy and that she was glad that I snagged one of the few sane Republicans left…"

"I'm sane? When did that happen?", he cut in wryly, making her giggle.

"…**_and_** that if you ever purposely screw me over, she'll disembowel you and offer your burning entrails to The Morrigan. Her words, not mine. She has degrees in Mythology and Folklore, you see. She knows about all the rituals and techniques."

"Wow. I take it that she also taught you how to disembowel people?"

"No. Huck did. Pass the popcorn."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Good afternoon, everyone. All I can say is wow. Thanks to Tumblr and my shameless spoiler devouring, I knew Olivia and Captain Creeper would be hooking up this week. Knowing it didn't make me any less disgusted, especially with the blatant manipulation ol' boy used in the pre-game. It played like a scene out of a prono. Get her drunk on cheap liquor (while hiding what looked to be a Rape Kit before opening the door…) and make your move…jerk. Disgusting. I watched it through my fingers like the horror movie it was.**

_**Liv either needs to be with Fitz or sew it shut**_**. And then, the fact that the fucker decided to give her a major concussion in the name of "protecting her" made me want to put an ax through the TV…or through Fitz's forehead for siccing Captain Creeper on her in the first bloody place being FitzVader stupid. See what you did?! Look at your woman, you fine-ass presidential moron! **_**Look at her! **_**She could've been killed, you self destructive ding-dong!**

**On a brighter note, the aforementioned ding-dong is coming back to himself and actually getting real. He's still sober and he's finally lost the patience for the elaborate pretenses. The Scene with Mellie proves that and I cheered when he owned up to what he did with Verna, especially since he owned up to Cyrus, a Cyrus who become amazingly human these days, which I appreciate deeply. It's overdue.**

**I think Ms. Rhimes is using his relationship with James as a parallel for Olitz. I don't know how I feel about that yet. All I know for sure is that I was in fangirl nirvana seeing Fitz in Liv's hospital room and it's about to go down. Jake better run for his cartoon life. And Fitz better be wearing a cup. Liv looked sad and most of all, **_**pissed.**_** The 2x19 promo proves that.**

**Last but not least, Huck in the freakin' crate. They hurt my Huck again and I want to skin Charlie alive for it, goddamn it. I'm glad Quinn rescued him physically but I hope she and the rest of the Gladiators (and I include David with his golden magic helmet in that label) rescue him mentally because he's Huck. And he deserves better. It's someone else's turn to be tortured and wrung out like a dishcloth. I volunteer Mellie as tribute.**

**Overall: Great episode and these 3 weeks need to hurry up and pass, already! **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Gerry?"

Even though the 12 going on 30 year old looked like Mellie, the large eyes that moved up to meet hers were all Fitz. They were currently a bloodshot and stormy slate, indicating sadness and tamped down rage. Heavily bandaged hands rested loosely over his knees and there was an ugly looking bruise on his right cheek. Olivia picked up an ice pack and he took it, holding it firmly against the wound.

"Gerry, what happened?"

It was like uncorking a shaken soda bottle.

"He was being disrespectful, Liv! He deserved everything he got and I'm _**glad**_ he's in the infirmary! Parker Travers doesn't know jack about you, dad, or mother! Not like I do! He…he said that you were nasty and- and an inner city whore and that dad's being led around by his…anyway, I'm not sorry! I'm really, really not! And you're _**not**_ nasty or a whore! You're Olivia and you're _**awesome**_! You make dad happier than I've ever remembered him being and you actually love him because he's him, not for the politics like mother! Parker's just a…"

He couldn't find a word for him so he just snarled before taking a cleansing breath.

"I beat him up, he deserved it, and if I get kicked out, I get kicked out. I already packed."

Olivia couldn't help but raise a brow at the sight of an overstuffed suitcase on his desk with the waistband of Superman boxers hanging out.

"I said I packed. I didn't say it was neat." he deadpanned before giving her the patented Grant shiteating grin. Ruffling his dark curls, Olivia leaned back in the rolling chair to wait. Fitz was currently downstairs in a meeting between the headmaster and Parker Travers Sr., a right-wing radio host stationed in St. Louis. With the proceeds from that and oil money from his wife's family, Travers had sent his son to Maplewood Academy in Upper Manhattan, indoctrinating him with the man's special form of ignorant free speech…

The ajar door opened fully and 15 year old Karen came in with her own suitcase and a tentative smile her way.

"Hey, Ger. Liv."

"They're trying to kick you out, too?" he fretted.

"Nah. I'm doing this in just in case solidarity. You lucked out, though. The whole thing's already gone viral and everyone and their pet ferret knows that Parker started it. He was talking shit and he threw the first punch, the dirty dog. You just ended it. Budge over, moron."

Karen was the spitting image of Fitz but with bright green eyes from his mother's family. Gerry sighed and leaned his head on his sister's shoulder, Karen hugging him gently, instinctively. The sight was tender but more than a little heartbreaking. How many times had they done this? How many times had they leaned solely on each other for support? How many times had they felt all alone, them against the world?

"Call me a moron if you want but I'm not sorry, Kare. He deserved it."

"Yes, he did but you can't beat up everyone who disrespects your people. That's how you go to prison. Next time, use your words."

"But, he hit me first!"

"There _**is**_ that…still, go with words first and foremost. Violence is not the answer. Opening a can of whoop-ass is a last resort."

"Okay."

"Say it."

"Use my words. Whoop-ass is a last resort. Violence is not the permanent answer."

"Close enough. Go get some ice cream from downstairs. I want to talk to Liv."

"Talk or yell?"

"Talk. I'm not mad anymore."

Gerry nodded and left the room, pulling the door back to the original ajar position. Olivia straightened in her seat and met Karen's gaze head on, waiting for the teen to get her words together…

"Do you know why I was angry when dad first told me about your relationship?"

"We committed adultery."

"No, I'll leave that anger to whatever deity up there that got the short end of the stick to have to deal with humans. No, I was mad because you deserve better than to be a mistress. If he was going to pursue you, if he knew that he was falling for you, then he should've sacked up and divorced mom, regardless of the campaign."

"Karen, it wasn't just on him. I could've said no. I _**should've **_said no."

"Point. But, like I said, I'm not mad anymore. At the end of the day, I want dad to be happy. As long as I can remember, there's been this cloud of sadness around him and people have tried to force him into their molds. Be a proper politician, stay in your long dead marriage, let your kids be raised by other people, run your campaign like this, run your life like this… dance, puppet, dance…you freed him, Olivia! My dad is free and genuinely happy for the first time since…probably ever! I'm pretty sure it's ever…"

She smiled and hugged her.

"No matter what happens, even if you and dad don't work out for some reason, I'm always gonna be grateful to you. I'm in your corner."

And Olivia breathed a sigh of relief.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: The following chapter is brought to you by the letter T for Tumblr. The Gladiators on there are phenomenal in terms of friendliness, spoilers, gifs, clips, and commentary, both appropriate and very, very delightfully inappropriate. The ladies and gentlemen on there are instant Muse fuel and I appreciate them and their acceptance dearly. **

**Also, I saw the latest Sneak Previews and honestly? I'm sorely tempted to skip 2x19 altogether and come back for 2x20. Real talk. **_**Really**_**, Captain Creeper? **_**Really**_**, Mellie? **_**Really**_**, Cyrus? **_**Really**_**, Olivia? **_**Really**_**, Fitz? **_**Really**_**, Ms. Rhimes? Really? **_**Truly?**_** *insert your favorite Kingsley gif here***

**But then again, I'd probably miss out on 2 loose ends being tied up and 10 new ones unraveled, forcing me to have to watch it anyway so I won't get all confused. I hate being confused. So, I'm just gonna be a good little Gladiator and sit through this latest round of avoidable mayhem, if not just so I can get in depth about my favorite techno man of darkness. The only person I want more background info on more than Huck is Olivia herself. Season 3, maybe?**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"…**as of 7:45PM Pacific time last night, the divorce between former California Governor Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and Millicent 'Mellie' Grant nee Vaughn has been finalized. Both parties cannot be reached for comment at this time but a source at Rosenberg, Kendricks, and Hart mentioned that both of them seemed at peace with their actions. How this latest development will affect their political careers is not yet known but**…"

The phone rang and Olivia shut off the television. Turning to her left and taking a fortifying breath, she picked up, unsure who could be on the line this late. It was highly likely that it was yet another reporter or magazine looking for her to break her silence…

"Hello?"

"…_Hi, Livvie._"

Immediately, her body relaxed and she nestled deeper into his NAVY sweatshirt that she had filched before he left Louisiana.

"How are you?"

She could hear him shifting over the line and she smiled sadly. He was in bed, too. He should be in her bed or her in his. They should have their own bed. They _**would**_ have their own bed. He was free. She was free. They could be together legitimately now so they would have a bed, a life, and an actual future together…

"_I'm not sad…I'm relieved…I'm free._"

"You said that to me while you were aggressively chopping wood and not 2 minutes later, you were sobbing hysterically into my cleavage. Try again." she volleyed back pointedly, making him chuckle.

"_I take it that said cleavage is currently being covered by my mysteriously disappeared sweatshirt?"_

"_**May**_-be."

"_It __**is**__, isn't it? Ms. Pope, you are a clothes klepto!"_

"I regret nothing! Besides, I like you best naked, anyway…"

He laughed heartily and she grinned. Hearing Fitz laugh, even at her expense, was always a treat.

"Seriously, though. Talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling."

A long beat and then, _"It's a mixed bag. I'm relieved that I don't have to lie, anymore. I'm happy because I'm free to be with you in broad daylight. I'm sad because Karen and Jerry are gonna have to be shuttled back and forth between Mellie and I…"_

"Are you sure about that? I mean, come on, Fitz…", she trailed off.

Mellie was a lot of things but a doting mother who would kill to spend time with her kids…

"…_Point. Still, it's the principle of the thing. I never wanted to put them through something like this. Something this selfish and Big Jerry-esque…"_

"I know you didn't but what's done is done. Besides, they're not exactly wilting wallflowers, especially Ger-Bear. He's a scrapper. Literally."

"_I know, right? Jesus…he looked like something straight out of __**Fight Club.**__"_

Although Parker Travers Jr. had indeed started the fight, Gerry had dominated it. As soon as he recovered from the first punch, the 12 year old had fearlessly tackled the 15 year old mountain of a boy like a linebacker, sending them flying into a rack of basketballs. When the shocked bully staggered to his feet, Gerry had lashed out with a brutal kick to the groin before tackling again followed by a fast series of harsh punches to the face and torso. It had taken 3 of his friends and the teacher to pull him off and even as he was carried out snarling, he was still trying to get to the whimpering, barely conscious boy…

"…**If I **_**ever**_** hear you disrespect Olivia Pope or any other woman for that matter like that again, you won't see another sunrise…"**

"_Liv? You still there?"_

"I'm here. So, what now? How do we do this? I mean, logistically."

"_Okay…we're on opposite coasts. That's a problem. I don't want to uproot you anymore than I already have…"_

"I_** let**_ you uproot me. Hell, I gave you the shovel."

"…_so I'll definitely be setting up base where you are."_

"What about the kids? California's their home."

"_I've talked to them and since they spend much of the time in New York, anyway, they don't mind moving to DC. They want to be close to you just as much as I do."_

"You have no idea how glad I am that they like me, that they still like me after everything..."

"_They __**adore**__ you, Olivia."_

"Just like their father."

"_Exactly."_

"Well, not _**exactly**_ like their father…"

"_Liv, don't even go there!"_

"Too late!" she sing-songed, setting him off again.

"_Oh my God, you are __**sick**__, woman!"_ he wheezed between laughs.

"You like it and don't you 'woman' me, Fitzgerald!" she scolded with sass.

_"You know I never liked being called by my full name until you came along. When you say it, it sounds…"_

"Nicer?"

"_**Dirtier**. What are you wearing underneath my shirt?"_

"I'm not doing this."

"_Do you want to know what I'm wearing?"_

"I will hang up on you and unplug the phone."

"_I'm not wearing anything."_

Olivia's brows rose at that and she hear him shifting again, slower…

"At …all?" she inquired slowly, all thoughts of hanging up gone.

"_It's hot out here._"

Anywhere he was, it was hot. The man had a way and look about him that just appealed to pure instinct. Coupled with his genuine sweetness and intelligence and he was just…damn. And he was all hers. It was legal and everything. Was he shifting again? What was he doing?

"_Can I tell you something?"_

"Always."

"_It's more than a little stalkerish."_

"Fitz, I steal your clothes on a regular basis and I keep a stick of your deodorant in my purse just so I can smell it. I really can't judge you. Well, I can but you can call me out on the blatant hypocrisy later. Tell me."

More shifting and then…a soft, very familiar moan of pleasure.

"_Once I figured out what perfume you wear, I bought a bottle of it and every time I couldn't sleep, I sprayed it on my pillow or the sheets and…"_

He hissed and she started some shifting of her own, her knees rubbing together. He was touching himself. He was naked and touching himself and obviously thinking of her while he did it…

"How did you manage to do that when you were with…?"

"_You know better than __**anyone**__ that we were barely sharing oxygen, much less…"_

A growl and a low creak of the mattress.

"…_a-a bed…"_

A soft thump and a noise that was a cross between a groan and low keen.

Her mind supplied the image of his head going back, his eyes drifting shut, his front teeth grazing his lower lip. Olivia shivered and threw the blankets off, getting up to pace. She had always been uncomfortable with phone sex. Honestly, she was pretty prudish. Fitz was the antidote to the majority of her hang-ups but he was over 3000 miles away and she…

"W-what are you thinking about?"

"_**You.**__ Always you…god, __**Olivia**_…"

She could hear the movement of his hand become firmer, faster, she could see it…

"You're right. This bicoastal thing needs to be Fixed. Soon."

A clang. His headboard. If his hand was free, he always gripped the headboard or a nearby end table for leverage and an anchor to the world as he spiraled closer to his climax. Most of the time, his hands weren't free. They were on her. Her hips, her thigh, in her hair, cupping her face, her ass, her…

"Fitz?"

A questioning noise.

With a small smirk, she spoke three all too familiar words, words that her body had become conditioned to obey…

"Come for me."

She could see it. His teeth bared, his cheeks and ears scarlet, and his fevered gaze riveted on her as he spasmed underneath her, shuddered on top of her…

Surprising her, a hard jolt went through her own body and her knees gave out, her inner walls buckling and sticky warmth surging into her periwinkle cheeky boyshorts. She bit down on her first knuckle but her moans were certainly audible. Her shaking free hand went to the dropped phone and she held it to her ear, listening as he came down slowly, his moans tapering into deep breathing.

"_F-Fitz?"_

"…_**Livvie**…Sweet Baby…"_

And as it had become standard with this man, her instincts overrode her brain yet again.

"I'm gonna call you tomorrow and you're going to get up and you're going to come get me from LAX. I want to see you. Will you be there?"

"_You know I will. I can't wait to see you."_


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. The hiatus is finally over, y'all! I'm eager and scared and I just want to see how Season 2 is gonna end and who's gonna make it, both ship wise and character wise, too. I'm very glad that last chapter was well received, especially the impulsive twist of lemon I put into the Phone Call. That was new territory for me. I don't know how long our heroes will be in California nor do I know what they'll do (other than each other, of course…) but I've already come up with my version of Fitz's mother, who will introduced in this brief but hopefully amusing chapter. If you liked Cassie, you'll like her. Enjoy and a very happy Scandal Day to us all!**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"So, you finally convinced your lady love to come out here, huh?"

"Actually, she decided to come here on her own."

"And you did absolutely nothing to prompt that **_at all_**, O pure and chaste fruit of my womb?" she asked pointedly, opening an emerald green eye.

Fitz shot his mother a wickedly unrepentant grin and she let out a loud peel of laughter in response. Yvonne "Vonnie" Reacher-Grant's laughter was always a welcome thing to hear, even at his expense. Despite Big Jerry and his ways, his mother had always managed to stay strong and sane…mostly. Part of why he was able to get on with Cassie so well was that he had grown up with the same brand of loving, mother hen with a shotgun at the ready attitude and appreciated it.

"I already like Olivia better than the last broad you brought home, Tripp. Well, rather…the last broad your _father _brought home."

"You never agreed with my decision to go forward in marrying Mellie."

"No, I didn't because I could tell that she didn't love you for you and that you didn't love her at all, at least not enough for the Vows. One of my biggest regrets is not fighting harder with your father against it but, hey…not only did I get two grandchildren out of the clusterfuck, I managed to live long enough to see you find the right woman. That counts for something, right?"

"That counts for a lot. Are Cora and Nadine making an appearance?"

"Probably. You haven't been home since the Funeral and now that Olivia's coming out here for a lusty rendezvous…"

"That is _**not**_ why she's coming out here!"

Both her eyes opened and she arched a silvery blonde brow.

"That is not the only reason she's coming out here." he conceded while sitting down in the adjacent deck lounger.

"Much better. I know my Grant men. Speaking of Grant men, how my favorite mixed martial artist doing?"

"He's fine. Mellie grounded him but I think it's more because he was publicly fighting for Liv than the fact he was publicly fighting in general."

"Frigid cow."

"Mom!" he scolded laughingly.

"What? She is. She may have thawed out enough to incubate my grandbabies but at the end of the day…moo. Thank God I no longer have to pretend to tolerate her."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. Okay, I am **_**so**_** glad that I didn't skip 2x19! It was high quality writing, the kind of writing that hooked me onto Ms. Rhimes in the first place. Two thumbs up! My thumbs are still in the damned mesosphere!**

**The tear inducing blanks have been filled in about Huck's background, Harrison knows about Olitz thanks to Stool Pigeon Hal's bitch ass (am I the only person that thinks him and Mellie are gettin' it on?), Captain Creeper's spiraling ever closer to the chopping block (there are no taksie-backsies asshat. You've made your bed, now you lie in it…alone. **_**Please **_**alone, Ms. Rhimes? He needs to be alone...), Cyrus is going for the jugular with the aforementioned Creeper, Mellie turned into the Scorched Earth Bitch we all knew she was inside from Jump Street, and best of all we got to witness the resurrection of NFTG, Unrepentantly Loves Him Some Liv Fitz that we have been missing so much!**

**That hospital scene with the matter of fact caring and the crying and the raw honesty ("You don't **_**handle**_** me! You don't **_**fix me!**_**" "…**_**you hurt me**_**…") and the Kiss and **_**The Light**_**… in my opinion, the Rose Garden still tops it but only by a slim margin. Even though she ran away from him_ yet again_ (for the love of all things chocolate, woman, stop **_**doing**_** that! Doesn't it get exhausting?), it's a definite turning point for Olitz. Hopefully they don't fuck it up again.**

**2x20 has TG directing and I can hardly wait to see what he helped put together. Since he's the biggest, hardest Olitz shipper of us all, it's **_**bound**_** have some more _The Light_ Moments for us…and it's gonna be great. Is it Thursday yet?**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"…and just how the hell do you know this guy won't hurt you, anyway?!"

"I _**don't**_ know!_** Okay?! I don't know!**_ Fitz is…he isn't like other guys! Yeah, yeah, I know what I just said! Don't give me that look! You've been giving me that look since I asked you to drive me here! But, it's true! He's thrown himself headfirst into us from the start! He's given up the Presidential Race_**, a Presidential Race that was rightfully his**_, _**mind you**_, to be with me! He divorced his wife, pissed off his entire political party, and put his kids that he adores in the line of paparazzi fire to be with me. He's been so raw and open with me to the point of sounding more like a woman than I do and I just…I love him! Don't ask me why but I do! So, even though it scares the hell out of me, even though there's a very high risk of him hurting me, I'm going for it and whatever happens, happens! Good or bad, I'd appreciate my best friend being in my corner for it but if you can't…"

The whoosh of a departing plane outside provided a solid accent to her tirade and Abby Whelan looked visibly shocked. Looking at it objectively, Olivia couldn't really blame the redhead. She was a lot of things but emotionally demonstrative was not one of them. Olivia guarded her innermost feelings and vulnerabilities like Fort Knox. Even while both of her parents were alive, even though her childhood had been quite ideal, there had always been a voice in her head urging caution, urging her to keep people at arm's length. If they got too close, they wouldn't like what they saw. If they too close, they'd leave and leave her hurting or even broken. She had seen broken. Her momma had broken when her father died and were it not for the grace of God and Cyrus' special brand of persistent tough love…

Fitz was the Game Changer, the Earth Shaker, the Hell Raiser**, the One**. The crazy son of a bitch had scaled over every wall, pit trap, and verbal barb in her arsenal because he loved her. Why he loved her, what he saw in her, she'd never understand but like she told him in that corner, she wasn't even gonna try to end it, end them. She _**couldn't.**_

"This…this isn't just about a politician getting his rocks off, is it? If he could get to you like this, then it's _**gotta**_ be…fuck. Liv, I'm sorry. I just…I've been hurt by someone who claimed to love me, all of me, and it's the worst pain in the world. I don't want you to have to go through it."

"I know you don't and I'm pretty sure Fitz won't hurt me like that. I'm not saying that we're not going to fight and say and do stupid things to each other but…at the end of the day, it's love and it's real. Don't ever imply or say it's not again. At least not to my face. Do it behind my back like the rest of the bitches and bastards."

A beat and then both of them laughed hard, Olivia leaning her head on her shoulder as the redhead gave her a hug.

"I'm still gonna judge but at the end of the day, I've got your back."

"If you weren't a judgmental tactless ginger, you wouldn't be Abby or my best friend."

"Slut."

"Love you, too."

"_**Flight 2309 to LAX boarding at Gate 18. Flight 2309 to LAX now boarding at Gate 18…"**_

Olivia pulled away from the hug and picked up her rolling suitcase. At the doorway she looked back and Abby gave her such a cheesy double thumbs up, she grinned all the way to her seat. That wasn't her only reason to grin, though.

She was going to California.

She was going to Fitz.

_I'm going to see Fitz._

Even though her iPod was deep in her suitcase, she couldn't help but dance in her seat a little.

_**/**_

Fitz had a tendency to forget just how petite Olivia was. Not only because she walked around in at minimum 4 inch heels but also because of how much of a force of nature she was. 'Hurricane Pope' she had been dubbed by the campaign staff. She could face down anyone of any gender, party, and condition of sobriety without fear. She said what she thought and forced you to do the same and if you got too ignorant or prideful, she'd shut you down in a heartbeat…

Seeing her duck, dodge, and dance through the early morning airport swarm in jeans, a gray zip up hoodie (that he had been looking for…) and pink canvas sneakers was jarring in a great way. He cracked up as he saw the design on her white t-shirt after she had to get up on a bench to avoid a swarm of high schoolers. The Republican Elephant and the Democrat donkey were cuddling in a severely messed up bed and underneath in black typeface read: **I GO BOTH WAYS.** The sound caused her eyes to lock on him immediately and he grinned as they lit up like a sparkler.

They always did that.

He waved and the rest came naturally.

As soon as she was in his arms, their lips met hungrily. After handling the incident with Gerry 3 weeks (and 4 days…) before, they had finally separated. He had wanted the divorce to go through before making another move towards her and she had to put out feelers for a new job…or a small business loan. She had expressed the desire to open her own Fixing firm and had shown him a good business plan. If she could find someone objective enough not to factor in the still raging but tapering scandal surrounding her personal life, then Olivia Pope and Associates was a done deal…

"_I __**love**__ your shirt. Where did you find it?_", he murmured against her lips.

"_The shirt I found at Target. I made the design myself in college and I sent them both in a couple of months ago. I wasn't able to pick it up until last Thursday."_

He kissed her again, softer this time and she melted against him, regardless of the growing attention they were getting. Or maybe because of it…either way, he wasn't complaining. He could do this, now. He could kiss his Livvie in broad fucking daylight, kiss her like she deserved to be kissed, love her like she deserved to be loved…

A throat clearing behind them broke through his haze and Fitz could feel his cheeks heat up further as a maternal looking security guard smiled at them.

"Sir, ma'am…I'm gonna have to ask you to take that someplace a little more private. Don't get me wrong. I'm a fan of love just as much as the next gal but there are little children nearby…"

4 giggling, "Eww…those two are _**kissin'**_…" children with their thankfully amused looking parents.

"Of course. Sorry."

"Yeah. Come on, baby. I have to find my suitcase."

"Baby?" he asked her as she led him towards baggage claim.

"What, no good?"

"_**Very**_ good. I'm just not used to hearing you say it without my head being in between your legs.", he replied frankly.

She stopped cold, dropped his wrist, and put her hands on hips before turning her head to look at him.

Her face said it all.

"I'm _**your**_ idiot, Olivia. I am proud to be your idiot."

Her only response was laughter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone. I am totally in **_**SCANDAL**_**, Olitz Nirvana right now. Like I said last time, TG is the biggest shipper of us all and he proved it in spades with 2x20. I can't…it's just…and I…we got them talking for real again, we got Liv being the badass bitch we all know she is (the multiple door slams in Captain Creeper's face…"you want me, EARN ME!"), we got Fitz being just incredible. He going both barrels against Mellie and Cyrus… and the "watch me choose you" and the utter dismissal of Captain Creeper…and you know, **_**You're All I Need**_** was already one of my all time favorite, belt it out in the car or the shower jams before but now? Oh, Sweet Jesus…**

**Bed, Bath, and Beyondgate trumps every single Olitz moment to me now, even the Rose Garden and I just hope that Liv and Fitz stay the course and keep the honesty going. And that when the two major things they're hiding come out (#struggle sex and #Verna Dead…), that they still keep it together. They need to keep it together now more than ever before. I gotta hand it to Mellie. I was sitting like Kevin Hart throughout the episode ("you ain't gon' do shiittt…") but she did. She **_**did! **_**I'm surprised she didn't say exactly who Fitz has been with but…boom goes the suitcase Ice Queen Nuke. How's it gonna be Handled? Who's gonna do the Handling? I don't know but I know one thing: wild horses can't keep me from watching 2x21. Is it Thursday yet?**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

If looks could remove clothing, Olivia knew that hers would not only be off but shredded beyond recognition.

The rom-coms and "big gesture" clichés failed to factor in that when one impulsively travels long distances to be with one's true love, one is still susceptible to jet lag. Add in the fact that she had barely managed an hour's sleep before turning on the news plus Fitz embracing his inner exhibitionist (among other things…) when he was too damned far away for him to suffer the consequences and she was exhausted. While Fitz had loaded her luggage into the town car, she had curled up like a kitten on the seat across from the back and dropped into that place between sleep and wakefulness. In response, he had raised the privacy screen and removed his black military jacket, stretching it over her like a blanket. A large, warm, Fitz smelling blanket…

His cerulean slate eyes took on a molten glaze as she slowly sat up, rotating her neck to get the kinks out. Even though she was in jeans and a t-shirt, even though she had drool clinging to her face like ivy (that she quickly Fixed), even though she probably was more than a little ripe from the plane, Fitz was looking at her like she was in one of a kind couture. He looked at her like she was a goddess, an angel, like she was special…he always looked at her like she was special…

"Are we still stuck in traffic?"

"Yeah. It's gonna be another half an hour at least."

"Damn. And I thought DC rush hour was bad…" she quipped, making him chuckle and relax further into his seat.

Warm, charged silence fell between them and she met his gaze head on, feeling the instinctive response of her body. Although both of them were intelligent individuals, the attraction between them had a tendency to put them in complete id mode. Reason and logic were replaced by passionate, possessive want and need. It was a part of them, just like their Minutes, Livvie/Fitzgerald, and their banter…

She wasn't sure who made the first move but she ended up straddled on top of him, pressing his wrists hard into the floor of the car as they kissed rawly. Fitz was moaning as her mouth began to descend, the collar and looseness of his pale gray shirt providing ample access to his neck and clavicle. Her forearm slammed down onto his chest harshly as he tried to sit up and he looked at her with startled yet pleased eyes as she honest to God growled at him.

"I have a bone to pick with you, Fitzgerald and you need to be underneath me for it. Clear?"

"Crystal, Ms. Pope…what did I do?" he asked innocently as he helpfully raised his hips so she could get at his pants.

"You know _**exactly**_ what you did, you bastard! You and your damned phone porn!"

"Livvie, if you consider what I did porn, then you're a lot more sheltered than I- _**ah!**_"

Her lips slid off of him slowly and with an obscene 'pop' that made his whole body shudder.

"Stop. Talking. Hold still. _**Do not**_ pull my hair out."

Like many other things, going down on Fitz was a whole animal from her past experiences. For one thing, he didn't expect it, didn't demand it. The others had and depending on her mood, she would either half ass it, tell them exactly where to go, or just bite them. Fitz didn't use her head as a steering wheel, he didn't force her to take more than she wanted to, and…

"_Livvie, you're amazing…don't stop…__**please**__ don't stop_…"

The fact that she could make this 6'3 WASP Alpha male beg was irresistible. One of his trembling hands brushed her hair out of her eyes and her tongue traced the pulsing vein on the underside, gentle fingertips cupped his tightening sac…his breathing deepened and once again, she heard that low keening moan, a sharp edge of a growl in it making her inner walls clench harder. Relaxing, she took him all the way in and his whole body shuddered as she moaned contently, the squeak of the seat upholstery being gripped for dear life barely audible through his rising pants and groans…

The tip of her tongue flicked rapidly over the head of him and he let go with a cry that reminded her of that age old question. How does one know whether a person is in pain or rapture without hearing them? She kept at him as he moaned her name deliriously, taking everything he could give her, relishing it, relishing her man…

She pulled away slowly and used her thumb to wipe the corner of her mouth, sucking his essence off matter of factly. Fitz's (ringless!) left hand went to her white belt and undid it sensually slow, putting it on top of his jacket. Crossing her arms at the hem, she removed her shirt and his eyes lit up in recognition.

Since they would be experiencing their first time all over again, she had picked the undergarments from the hotel room, remembering the look of sheer need and bliss on his face when he took her in that first of many times…

Both of them smiled and together, they tried to remove her black jeans, laughing as they caught on her sneakers. That obstacle was quickly overcome and she pulled his shirt off, noting the tan he had picked up already. Their lips met slowly, sweetly and the rest of their clothes came off, their bodies entwining and fusing together naturally. His hand gripped her neck lightly and she moaned as his parted lips rubbed against her cheek, the tip of his tongue following them…

"_I love you."_

"_You're mine."_

"_All yours, Olivia…as long as you want me…"_

"_I want you forever, Fitz. Can I have you forever?"_

"_**Yesss**__..."_

Olivia shivered as he began to taste her, going achingly slow as he explored her neck, her clavicle, the upper swell of her breasts. She was moaning loudly and idly she wondered what the driver (Joseph…) was thinking of them right now. They were fucking starved for each other, so needy and lovingly lustful. She knew that as soon as they were alone for an extended period of time, they would fall into each other's arms. She had anticipated it…

"_**Ahhh!**_"

Fitz's mouth…_**god, his mouth on her**_…no one knew her like him. No one had been let in as deep as him. He knew how to touch her, please her, push her buttons, and love her better than anyone. Looking down, she could see the joy on his features as he licked, lapped, suckled, and swirled. What she had was ambrosia to him, addicting and sought after. Her fingertips slid into his curls, loving the lack of product and the length, and over his scalp, rubbing and massaging to get that big happy tiger noise. Her yoni clenched hard and she bucked at the electric pleasure, 2 of his fingers curling within and loving her channel. Olivia was screaming his name, screaming for him not to stop, and when his lips closed around her pulsing clit, she was undone.

"_**Fitz-ger-ald!**_"

In response, he slid up and plunged all the way inside her, both of them screaming out wordlessly. Weeping, she looked at him and he tenderly wiped her tears away, keeping her arm from hiding her eyes. Too much…her whole body, her whole heart was full to bursting and the sheer depth of emotion made her want to hide. Her walls were gone, she was exposed, vulnerable…

"_You're safe with me, Olivia…_"

She whimpered and clung tighter to him, meeting him in a tender variation of their rhythm.

"_You don't have to hide anymore…let go, Livvie…just feel…there's nothing wrong with how you feel…_"

"…_scared_…"

"_Don't be…I'll catch you…I love you_ _so much_…"

"_Fitz…oh, baby_…"

Her fingers curled and uncurled where they rested on his spine, her bent and spread legs wrapped around his thighs, and she could feel a smile playing at her lips as her body began to shake. Fitz was nuzzling her neck, suckling on her lower earlobe…his tears mixed with hers as their bliss boiled over, their moans and cries an unique symphony all their own…

A deeper, warmer exhaustion took over her body and her eyes drooped, her head nodding. Picking up on it, Fitz pulled the emergency blanket out of a hidden compartment and cocooned them, their piled up clothes serving as a makeshift shared pillow.

"It's going to be a while until we get home. Sleep."

"_I don' wanna to meet your mother naked. Not for the first time, anyway_…" she slurred in protest even as her body began to shut down immediately.

"You won't. I'll wake you. Sleep, Olivia. I've got you. I love you."

"…'_uv you, t_oo…"


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Good afternoon, everybody. First of all, I'd like to start this A/N with a message to David Rosen ala Ms. Tyra Banks: We were rooting for you! We were **_**all**_** rooting for you! **_**HOW DARE YOU?!**_** And the Mole…I guess Ms. Rhimes has embraced her inner soap opera ratchet because she's bringing folks back from the dead now. Billy Chambers…Batshit insane, militantly conservative, uber religious Billy Chambers. It's actually a pretty good choice, all things considering and he'll definitely be an above average boil across everyone's behind in the Finale and Season 3.**

**Can we talk about the Promo? "We are getting married and you'll be moving into the White House.", a Kill Bill death squad in Liv's apartment, Cyrus' black little special heart finally giving out, Mellie succumbing to her inner denial laced madness, and most of all…Fitz getting a midnight snack in the kitchen ala magical thigh pie. I'm ready but not ready and I already know that the Aftermath and hiatus are gonna be hoots. Is it Thursday, yet?**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Olivia squeaked as his mother nearly broke her in two in a tight bear hug but responded instantly, peeking over at Fitz. He was grinning like a loon and she could feel herself warm at the sight. She couldn't blame him for being happy. He was in a place he adored with people he adored and mercifully, his mother really did like her. Edison's mother had absolutely despised her (and it had been a two-way street…), leaving to more drama, more strain…

"Hello, Mrs. Reacher-Grant."

Fitz's mother was the same height as she was and slender. Her hair was silvery blonde and blew into glittering emerald green cat eyes with the warm breeze. And Fitz had gotten his smile from her…

"Vonnie or better yet, pick whatever form of mother you like and stick with it, Olivia. I know my son. And speaking of my son…."

The matriarch walked over (holding the hem of her mint green sundress up enough to show pink zebra striped socks) and clocked him hard on the back of his head.

"_**Ow!**_"

"The poor girl is jet-lagged all to pieces, Fitzgerald Thomas! You couldn't have let her take a nap before you mounted her?"

"Mom, I…"

She clocked him again harder and Olivia bit back a guffaw even as she winced in sympathy.

"And don't tell me you didn't jump her because I know your aftershave. It's your father's aftershave…I swear…Olivia, he inherited the Grant family's eyes and the Grant man nymphomania. I highly recommend you start taking a multivitamin so you can keep up with him."

"_**Mom!**_"

"Don't you 'Mom' me, Tripp! Although your father was a roaming bull moose in heat for most of our marriage, you and your sisters had to get here somehow…oh, Joseph, let me help you…"

"Are you sure, Yvonne?" the older man asked softly.

"I may be old but I'm not frail. Besides, we all know that it's all going to one room and one room, only…"

Olivia lost her battle against her mirth as Fitz's head dropped into his hands with a loud groan of embarrassment and she accepted Vonnie's kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome, honey. I have a feeling that we're going to get along just fine. Tripp, are you okay?"

"_I hate you._"

"Love you too, Baby Boy! Lunch will be at 1!" she replied cheerfully before slamming the front door of the main house shut.

Smiling, Olivia parted his fingers and pressed a kiss to his pouting lips.

"Now I understand why you and Momma get along so well. You're accustomed to madness."

"If you think she's something, wait til you meet my sisters. Livvie, I really hope you won't think less of me by the end of this visit."

"Not possible."


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Good afternoon. It's about to go down. The Finale is tonight and it's about to go down. I've seen sneak previews, there are already gif sets on my Tumblr dash, and I'm ready for the live commentary I do on my own Tumblr (LiveLoveWRITE, Trumpetnista, starting between 9:30-9:45 EST…shameless, shameless plug, I know…), I'm ready to have my Thursdays back (I'll probably start going to the gym again…) and most of all, I'm ready to be amazed by the good, the bad, and the fuckery. Mostly the fuckery. Enjoy the brief but hopefully enjoyable chapter and tonight's Finale!**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"…_the ink on the papers probably isn't dry yet but he's already bringing her home? WTF?"_

"…_at least his kids like her. The son damned near killed someone defending her and he dropped out of the Race for her…gotta count for something, right?"_

"…_sad testament…unacceptable…marriage is marriage…can't believe…"_

"…_down with the Swirl…can't blame him, really…Ms. Pope is damned fine…fuck, he's damned fine himself…can't really blame her, either…"_

"…_at least he didn't get into the White House with this going on…last thing I need to look at is a Jefferson/Hemmings reboot…SMDH…"_

"… _**way **__happier than he was with his wife…__**definitely**__ more affectionate…"_

Someone had taken a picture of their LAX reunion. Said picture took up the top portion of the ABC article that Olivia was slowly scrolling through the comments. The majority of them were actually favorable, some were pretty raunchy in a funny way, and of course, there were individuals who thought their relationship was improper due to age/race/religious belief. A few had been particularly nasty but rated down so low that they were considered spam…

"It wouldn't have been like that, you know that right? Jefferson and Hemmings?" Fitz questioned her softly.

She nodded mutely.

"Olivia…"

"I know, Fitz."

"Look at me, Olivia."

"Do I have to?"

"I know better than to say yes, especially since there are plenty of sharp pointy objects within your reach."

She laughed and moved her eyes to look at him, the sight of them over slightly askew black glasses sending a shot of tenderness into his gut. This woman…god, this woman. Fitz adjusted her glasses and she slid the laptop aside enough for her to climb up on the counter, facing him.

"I know that it wouldn't have been like that. That's not how we are and you lack the subtlety needed to be Jefferson. After all, it took decades and DNA to even confirm that it was more than an American legend."

"True. I would've outed us before the State of the Union."

"More like on Election Night. You would've grabbed me and went to town, win or lose."

"Damned straight."

"_**Idiot**_.", she sighed with fond exasperation, her arms going around his neck to draw him closer.

"_**Yours**_.", he replied before pressing his lips to hers firmly.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. I don't even want to talk about the Finale. I really don't. I'm numb and I'm just going to sit here patiently and wait for Season 3. More chapters on **_**Shattering Expectations**_** will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"You two think alike. Tripp used to come up here all the time when he needed a minute or ten."

Olivia chuckled and looked out towards one of the riding circles. Fitz was down there running with a couple of workers, exercising the horses. He was in dark gray jeans, black boots, and the purple plaid shirt she had put slowly buttoned up that morning was undone, showing a white t-shirt that was plastered to his sweaty torso. To paraphrase from her momma, he _**looked**_ like he stank but…the smile on his face, the utter peace on his face…whatever stench he had picked up was well worth it.

Besides, if he stank, he had to get clean and if he had to get clean, then he'd get in the shower and Fitz being Fitz…well, it was a good thing that she had remembered her flat iron.

"I can see that. It's got a good view and a possibility of a gravity induced adrenaline rush. Definitely Fitz-like."

Vonnie chuckled and carefully got onto the roof section with her, edging along the inner parts of the walls before sliding down to the flat space next to her. Even though she was in her early 70s, she looked and lived like she was decades younger. Olivia could recognize that the zeal for life and humility in Fitz came from his mother, as well as the all consuming way he loved.

"_Don't hurt him, Olivia_."

She turned her head and the deep pleading in the other woman's eyes made tears threaten.

"Don't get me wrong. Tripp is one of the strongest people you'll ever meet but…he has been **hurt**. By his father, by Millicent, by so many people. He's bounced back every time, come back stronger but…if _**you**_ hurt him, if _**you **_turn on him, he will break. Of course he would put himself back together but he would never be the same. And he would never forgive you or himself for letting you in."

"…_You're the first person, other than his mother, to show him tough love with actual, non self-serving love in it. You'll follow him but you won't coddle him or kiss his ass. If he needs to get off a ledge or go sit in the corner and color, you'll make him and he likes that. He __**needs**__ that. He needs __**you**__. God save the World if you ever turn on him. He'd shatter like glass and he'd never forgive you without you damned near dying first…"_

"Verna said something like that to me a couple of months ago…and I know. I-I know what would happen if I hurt him because the same thing would happen to me if he…but he'd never. Fitz would never and…and _**I'd **_never. Not on purpose, anyway."

"Shit happens and the ones that love us the most can also hurt us the most. I'm not saying that you shouldn't fight with him. Real couples fight all the time but they stick together in the end. I'm talking about the hurt caused by major lies, backstabbing, puppeteering, and abandonment. **Do not** do that to my son, Olivia. Just…don't."

"I won't. _I promise you that I won't._", she rasped in response, swallowing the growing lump in her throat thickly. She couldn't. She could never…not even for the Greater Good…exposing Defiance proved that. She couldn't…never to Fitz…

"Good."

They sat in comfortable silence, keeping sentry over their loved one and relishing the warmth of the slowly descending sun.

_**/**_

"I think Resten's gonna take it."

"_**Anyone's**_ better than Sally. Seriously. If she got in office, America would revert back to the Prohibition age and then we'd have to move to Canada to protect the sanctity of my ovaries or we'd just end up the rebooted swirl version of Bonnie and Clyde. Either way…"

She grinned at the sound of Fitz laughing and stretched out further on her stomach, feeling his peripheral gaze on her relaxed form. Now that they weren't in the thick of the action, watching the Debates was actually kind of fun, especially the fluctuating facial expressions of both candidates. Both were openly disdainful of each other's policies, rhetoric, and of each other on a personal level. The barbs he had launched against Fitz were nothing compared to…

"…_**Ted Nugent in drag**_…"

She sat bolt upright and looked at an equally wide-eyed Fitz.

"Did he just…"

"He's not lying. Every time I saw her I could hear the hook to _Cat Scratch Fever_." she deadpanned, setting them both off with the audience and the barely holding it together debate runner. Sally, for her part just looked at an unrepentant Resten flatly, looking all the more like a scolding schoolteacher, appealing to her conservative comrades. Particularly an absolutely livid looking Billy Chambers who was just off stage…

"You don't think…" Fitz started while gesturing towards Langston and Billy on the now multi split screen.

"Fitzgerald, that's _**nasty**_!"

And horrifying…

"Stranger things have happened, Olivia and seriously, he's looking at Resten like I would look at someone who insulted you."

"As far as I'm concerned, he is a loyal friend and devoted minion. Sally is married with children…"

"Um, Liv? That doesn't really count for much nowadays…"

"…_**and**_ I do not need that image burned on my brain!" she finished before starting to wallop him with a pillow. He was laughing as she straddled him for leverage and she squealed as he dug his fingers into her sides, putting her firmly underneath him to tickle her. She squirmed and tried to bat his hands away, shrieking with laughter and he yielded after she tried to bite him, barely missing his left bicep.

"I've always said that you were a hellcat in a woman suit." he remarked placidly, sitting up on his knees.

"…_g-gonna get it, Grant…just you wait_…" she wheezed.

"I don't think I'll have to." he replied before plunging 2 fingers deep inside her.

Olivia gasped and smiled wickedly as heat began to coil in her belly. So, he _**had**_ noticed…

"You're ruthless, Livvie. Coming out here with no panties on…and this…what is this thing?"

"It's a nightgown." she replied innocently.

It really was a nightgown. A thigh length pale gray satin nightgown that showed everything in just the right way…

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it…"

She shivered hard as the material was slowly ripped in two from the spaghetti straps down, leaving her bare and wanting.

"It used to be a nightgown."

"Shut up!" he growled before kissing her hard.

Her teeth nipped at his bottom lip in a scold but the tip of her tongue soothed the sting in an immediate apology. Fitz's arm raised her out of the shredded remains of the gown and his left hand slid slowly up her back, burying itself in her hair to tilt her head up. Her hands went to the white drawstring of his hunter green sweat pants and untied it, aiding their downward slide with eager, gentle hands. Both of them unbuttoned his white pajama top and they fell backwards, their tongues dancing and battling together.

Olivia whimpered softly as he put her on top and she leaned forward, trailing her tongue down his sternum before taking one of his pale pink nipples into her mouth. Fitz gasped and thrust up into her hard. She gasped and looked up at him with raw sass, clenching her inner walls around him purposely. Both of them moaned deeply and she sat up fully, panting as he filled her completely. Her legs were trembling and Fitz sat up, putting them skin on skin…

"_I love you… you know that, don't you?"_

He nodded and took a double handful of her behind, grinding her down harder in the way they both liked best. Her head went back and she quivered, gasping his name as she started to come, molten blissful fire surging through her body. Fitz continued moving inside her, pushing her higher and she kissed him deeply, trying to pour as many of her raging emotions into it as possible.

His right hand gripped her hip and she took his left, twining their fingers together like puzzle pieces. With a low growl, he slammed himself home and let go, hot thick warmth pulsing into her welcoming channel.

She would never get used to this…


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. Okay, I'm going to try and cap this story at 35 chapters. I've covered just about everything I wanted to in this AU and I really want to put full focus on **_**Shattering**_**. I'll be sure to finish strong on this one, though. Here's some spicy Olitz shower lemon for your enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

A warm hand rested on the small of his back and he looked over his shoulder as a nude and sleepy eyed Olivia joined him in the shower. As always, he smiled as her hair slowly coiled into waves before his eyes and she smiled back, ducking under his arm to get in directly under the spray. Getting up on her tiptoes, she buried her face in his neck and he splayed his left hand over her lower back, still amazed that such a petite being could have such a huge impact on his life.

Guiding them to a side wall, Fitz pressed her firmly against it and she accepted his kiss with a soft giggle, wrapping a strong leg securely around his hip. Tilting her head back, he licked his lips at the sight of her budded nipples before taking them into his mouth, lavishing attention on them one at a time in the way she liked best.

In response, she began to tease him, slipping only the head of him inside her and pulling away when he tried to enter her fully. He met her gaze and just as he expected, he saw sultry amusement and defiance even as she whimpered at the feel of him against her pulsing nub.

Always a challenge with his Livvie… naked or clothed, she was determined to keep him guessing, keep him on his toes…

The noise she made when he surged into her reminded him of a lioness in heat and this time, he let her bite him on the shoulder, her tongue soothing the sting. Now, it was his turn to tease. Even as she squirmed against him, even as her tight silk rippled around him, he did not move, he would not move until…

"Move, you bastard!" she demanded ferally, smacking him hard on the ass.

"_**No.**_"

He caught her hands before she could land a second blow and held them securely on either side of her head, prompting her to snarl and squirm harder against him. Although his knees were shaking and the heat of his need began to sear him, he absolutely refused to move until…

Her squirming stopped and she let out a low, long moan as her eyes drifted shut.

"…_**please**_…"

"_What do you need, Sweet Baby…tell me what you need and I'll give it to you_…" he whispered into her ear, delighting in her quivering…and the salacious bliss of making her beg.

"…_need __**you**_..."

"_You __**have**__ me, sweetheart_…"

"…_need __**all**__ of you…need you to…want you to fuck me…fuck me, baby…__**please**__ fuck m-__**ah!**_"

Fitz slid out slowly and returned with fast, brutal precision, hitting her spots with each stroke. Olivia was screaming his name loud enough to raise the dead and her freed hands went up and down his back, her nails scoring both faint and deep lines in his flesh. She squealed as he bit down on her shoulder but held him to the spot, moving in complement with his thrusts into her willing (always so willing…so welcoming…) body, his mind focused solely on pleasing her and spilling into her. The shower water had long gone cold but neither one of them were caring about that. The only thing that mattered…

His vision sharpened and slowed as her body jolted hard and he raised his palm just in time for her head to smack into it. Better his palm than the wall. The wall could hurt her, give her a concussion. His Livvie didn't need a concussion. He'd had a few before during his tours and they were…she was screaming again, harder and his eyes shut against the contractions of her walls, the pouring of her sweetness around him…Olivia, Olivia, Olivia…

His hands braced against the wall to hold himself up and he watched as she shakily turned off the water, panting and wheezing for air. When she turned slowly, he could see a bit of his fluids seep out of her. He wanted to follow that trail with his tongue, put his tongue on her to taste her, taste them…maybe later. Guiding her out, he put his robe on her and pulled on a pair of black boxers.

"Livvie?" he asked with alarm as she hit the bed with an uncharacteristic hard sprawl.

"_I'm okay_…god_**damn**_, Fitz."

"Too much?"

"No. No, that was…I think I just met God…"

"Did he have a beard?"

She laughed and shook her head negatively, sighing contently as he spooned up behind her.

"You'll be the death of me, Fitzgerald Grant. I swear…", she declared drowsily, twining her fingers with his.

His response was a kiss to the nape of her neck.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Good afternoon. I took the day off. Not only for mental health reasons but for Monthly Curse reasons, too. I really need to bite the bullet and go see a OB for it because it's just…hell. I know it's genetic and everything but there's gotta be something I can do to temper the madness while I'm still on my dad's health insurance and/or before the grand puppeteers in DC repeal Obamacare the moment he leaves office.**

**Sorry. That can be ignored if you wish. Anyway, this is certainly the Homestretch for **_**Road **_**and I hope you guys enjoy the last 6 chapters after this. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"So, when are you giving her Gram Kendra's rings?"

Kendra Miller-Grant's ring set had been left to him. The rings were white gold with black and white diamonds embedded in the top of the band and square iridescent opals in the center. During her time with Fitzgerald Grant I, they had become famous, never a photo taken without them on her.

She had personally put the purple velvet box in his hands during those last few days they had with her. Her 88 year old face had been achingly tender and she had murmured that she wanted to look down from her cloud and see them on the woman her 'sweet sugar' truly loved. After her passing, he had quietly put them in a safety deposit box and kept mum about their location to Mellie and Big Jerry. Both had asked after them during the engagement but he had stood firm on keeping them out of the public eye, citing practicality and a desire to give Mellie something of her own.

Even then, though, Fitz was sure that they knew the truth of the matter.

"I've just gotten divorced less than 2 weeks ago and…"

"Tripp…you love her. You are genuinely, irreversibly in love with Olivia Pope and more importantly, she actually loves you. Not the politics, not the money and influence, but _**you**_. Not only that but she has embraced your children and the all too fickle opinions of the Public to be with you…you never looked at Millicent in 20 years like you look at her every 20 minutes."

"And Millicent for damn sure didn't appreciate and love you like Olivia does. She's a good woman and she's good for you in every way that matters. I'm with Nai on this one. You need to go get Gram's rings and keep them on her."

"…Have I mentioned how much I hate it when you two double team me?"

"Many times over many years, little brother." Nadine replied while pouring herself more sangria.

"You're just mad because we're right." Cora deadpanned before taking a deep pull of her Samuel Adams.

Even though his older sisters were twins, they were night and day in terms of personality. Nadine was the girly-girl and Cora the tomboy. Nai would tell you like it is but in a demure, calm way. Cora, like their mother, had a more clobber you over the head and then give you an icepack mentality. Nadine had gotten married after college to Oleander Walsh, a professor in forensic entomology at USC. They had 2 nearly grown children and had lived in the same home for 20 years, Nadine doing accounting work from home. Cora was a freelance writer and photographer, globe hopping for months at a time with her husband Francisco De la Cruz.

No matter what, the both of them had been in his corner, even when Big Jerry was at his…finest.

"I have every intention of giving her Gram's rings but not now. Even though the media's pretty much moved on, Liv and I…we're not ready for that step yet. Well, I'm not. I don't know about Liv. She's the first woman I've ever really loved and I need to…"

"…you need to acclimate. It's like climbing a mountain. But, you'll do it?" Cora asked him softly.

"Oh, yes. That's…it's not if I'll ask her but when I'll ask her. And I want to do it right. We've so much time hiding, so much time doing things ass-backward. I don't want to do it ass-backward. She's never deserved the ass-backward and now that I don't have to give it to her, I won't."

"Makes sense to me. You two won't run off to Vegas and elope will you?", Nadine teased with an arch of her platinum blonde brows.

"**_No._** If Mom didn't take us out for it, Cassie certainly would. Not to mention Karen and Jerry…"


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. I'm gonna shoot to finish this fic up by the middle of next week. If you read and follow **_**Shattering**_**, you already know why I was taking a mini break from writing but if you don't…there was a truckload of family mayhem but it's all over now. I hope it's all over now. Time to start to tie up the loose ends and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**3 Months Later…**

"_**You**_ brought us housewarming booze?"

"And a card."

"Is there money in it?"

"Liv…"

"Come on in, Cy."

Olivia placed the bottles of red wine and scotch on the coffee table, Cyrus following her upstairs. There were boxes everywhere, both open and unopened, as well as a multitude of bubble wrap. Karen's door was ajar and she smiled at the sight of the 15 year old on her laptop, already, her free hand organizing her art supplies on the desk. 2 doors down, Gerry's door was shut but she could hear the faint sound of Green Day's _**American Idiot**_ through the wood. Pulling it ajar, she saw him shelving books and that his bed was neatly made.

How long that would last was anyone's guess…

"This is a nice place you've got here."

"Fitz found it."

Their new home had 5 bedrooms, 2 ½ baths with a finished basement, a fully stocked kitchen (that he was going to use because other than prep help, she could not cook worth a _**damn**_…), an attic that could converted into another room if they wished, and the backyard was huge. It was within walking distance to the kids' school and a 30 minute drive on a good day to the Monuments. The walls were a shade of blue halfway between sky and periwinkle and trimmed snow white. The layout was spacious yet cozy and she was eager to unpack, eager to really start their lives together.

They did it. They really did it. They were out in the open, legitimately together…

Olivia pushed a rolling rack of formal wear into the master suite and entered the walk in closet. A shot of tenderness went through her heart as she spotted her man fast asleep on a pile of broken down cardboard boxes. He had woken up with the chickens to get the kids from the airport and Olivia had coordinated the last round of movers. Then, he insisted on helping the movers, making lunch…her man was a good man. Not a perfect man by any means but still, a good one.

Kneeling down, she started pressing kisses to his jawline and he roused, a hand going to her left thigh as he sat up.

"Hi."

"Hi. Cy's here."

"For what?"

"He brought housewarming booze. And a card.", Olivia informed him while holding the periwinkle Hallmark special up.

"Is there money in it?"

"I see that you two are still sharing a brain." Cyrus snarked good naturedly.

"And bodily fluids. Don't forget the bodily fluids. It's good to see you." Fitz replied as he stretched.

"Same here. Listen, I need to talk to you both about something. Two somethings, actually."

"You're not dying, are you? It would be just like you to show up here to die…"

"Love you too, Liv. Seriously…"

Exchanging a look with Fitz, Olivia sat down on the edge of their bed and took a good look at Cyrus. Instead of his usual, King of Mean persona, he looked vulnerable and…soft?

"Uncle Cy?"

"James wants to adopt a baby. He wants…I want…_**we **_want to adopt a baby and if we manage to, I want you two to be the godparents and guardians. Despite your rocky, ass backward start, you two are the most stable couple I know and if something happens to the both of us, I want the kid to be safe and loved and…"

"We'll do it.", Fitz declared, Olivia nodding in eager agreement.

"You will?"

"Of course. You're family. We take care of family. What's the other thing?"

"It's about the 2012 elections."

"You want me to run." Fitz stated as both a question and a fact.

"Yes."

"Cy, the Republican Party…"

"…as a whole hates your guts right now and will for all time. I know. But your approval numbers among Democrats are high. They like they way you approach politics and they are complete nuts over you and Liv being together. A WASP brought to his knees by a brilliant, African-American woman and giving up everything to make a life with her…it's like a romance novel come to life."

"Edward VIII and Wallis Simpson."

"Exactly."

"Well, it's a hell of a lot better than Jefferson and Hemmings…what do you think, Livvie?"

"Running as a Democrat could definitely work. Your policies and mannerisms are more Democratic to begin with."

"I meant with us, Olivia. Us and the kids."

"I meant what I said on that stump. I still think you'd be a good President and so do the kids. We've talked about this before. And President or not, I'm here with you. I'm in love with you and that's not changing anytime soon. It's up to you and you have plenty of time to make a decision. Although, if you do it, I suggest you get something in writing against Defiance-esque strategies." Olivia finished with a significant look towards a slightly sheepish looking Cyrus.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"So did the atomic bomb, Cyrus. So did the atomic bomb. It's a definite yes for being a godfather but I need to get back to you on being a candidate again."

"Fair enough."


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. I didn't forget about this one, I promise. The 35 cap is still there but I'm trying to figure out how to end this. I already know what the Endgame is (and I won't be pulling a Ms. Rhimes and change my mind out of bloody **_**nowhere**_**!) but…yeah. I'm just gonna stop overthinking and write and whatever comes out, comes out. An update for **_**Shattering **_**will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Inauguration Day 2008**

"You have no idea how happy I am to be here instead of out there."

"Seriously?"

"Olivia, if I was out there, you'd be in the background instead beside me where you belong."

The look on her face sent a shot of tenderness to his gut. One thing that he had learned about his Livvie was that she was achingly vulnerable when it came to emotions, especially those involving the heart. In response to that, she went in expecting the worst and built up walls so that when she got hurt, when she was left behind, it wouldn't hurt as badly. Sometimes, she'd pull away and he'd go with it to a point. Fitz knew that when the cards were down, she wanted a man who would fight with her and more importantly, _**for**_ her.

She joined him on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder, her knees drawn up and her arms going around him as much as they could.

"…_thank you for choosing me_."

"Thank you for _**letting**_ me choose you.", he replied solemnly.

Another part of her defenses was to find a way to make a man give up on her, whether by the man's choice or through circumstances engineered. She had planned to end things between them if he got into 1600 Penn. How? If she had gone along with Defiance, would she have used that as a vehicle or would it have been something else, something with Mellie or Cyrus? The popular consensus was that everyone knew he was in love with her, even before he knew and once they realized that it was a two-way street, he could easily see them using her emotions to manipulate her.

That was the other edge of their sword. Fitz knew that he would do anything for her, anything to make sure that she was safe, even at the cost of his own happiness. And once Olivia Carolyn Pope decided that she had to do something…

And would he have gone along with it if it had unfolded that way? Would he have given up on her? Would he have ended things between them when it all came out (and it would've, dirty little secrets never stayed hidden forever…), would he have proved all those insecurities right?

He'd like to think that he wouldn't, that he would've fought tooth and nail for them, but he honestly couldn't say for sure. No one could ever say for sure until they were thrust into a situation…

"...he's taking the Oath."

Despite her best efforts, Sally Langston had spent the rest of the Race in an uphill struggle, culminating in her only getting 32% of the popular vote…

"_I, Samuel Joseph Resten, do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my Ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States…So help me God_..."

As applause and cheers sounded on the television, Fitz turned to face her fully. Olivia was looking at him through her lashes and her legs were rubbing together. His gaze went up her gray knee socks, lingered on the soft skin of her thighs, and noted the rise and fall of her chest behind her magenta sweatshirt. That sweatshirt rode up when she sat up on her knees and…

"I was wondering when you'd notice." she quipped saucily, an extra sway in her bare hips as she 'causally' walked away.

Against his conscious will, a growl rumbled in his chest and she just kept giving him that 'innocent' smile as they moved towards their bedroom. This woman…this maddening woman…

_**/**_

"…_god-__**damn**__, Fitz…"_

"You're welcome."

"_As soon I get feeling back in my legs, you're gonna get it, Grant!_"

"I just did. Twice."

Lowdown, dirty ass bastard. He was a lowdown, dirty ass bastard and she wouldn't trade him in for the world. Slowly, Olivia raised herself up on her forearms and moaned as his hand stroked up her back. She shifted towards his body heat and Fitz held her to him, kissing her soft and tenderly. Emboldened, she leveraged herself forward until he was flat on his back and pinned his wrists. Her legs were still shaky but where there was a will, there was a way. Moving her hands away lower, she braced them on his shoulders and he shifted so she could take him in.

"_**Olivia**_…"

She moaned and kissed him, moving his hands to her body, wanting to feel them on her. They were big and so warm, soft and calloused in all the right places. They were man's hands, sturdy and tender. His eyes were fevered and dark as she found their rhythm, tightening and grinding on the down stroke in the way they both enjoyed. Olivia gasped as he sat up and maneuvered her onto her back, her limbs wrapping around him tightly. One of his hands tilted her head to the left and she let out a shivery moan as his thumb traced over the cord of her neck.

Fitz was the antidote to her prudish tendencies and she was certainly unafraid to be rough and tumble with him. He had a tendency to grab her by the face/neck and she didn't hesitate to bite him because…

The big happy tiger noise rumbled deep in his chest and she let her tongue soothe the sting away, moaning as her climax snaked through her veins like sweet hot magma. He followed her shortly afterwards and she let her head hang over the edge of their bed, done for the day.

Okay, more like a couple of hours…lunch and a nap…nap first.

"_Livvie_?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Happy Inauguration Day."

"_**Mmmm**_…"

He smiled and pressed a tender kiss to her neck.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: And once again, I have to thank my REM cycle for the content of this chapter. Two more real chapters plus an epilogue ahead and it's bittersweet. Even though **_**Shattering**_**'s going to running strong for a while, ending this fic is gonna be like sending my oldest away to college.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I never thought I'd live to see the day. We should've called Dateline." Stephen Finch declared with a smirk.

"Shut up and be happy for her, jerk!" Abby snapped before hitting him with a _**Reader's Digest.**_

"I _**am**_, thank you very much but still…wow. Liv, of all people…"

"I love you too, Stephen. Why did you bring him?"

"Oh, like you really expected me not to tell him?"

"I expected you to tell him but I didn't expect you to bring him here. Or for you to show up for that matter."

"Liv, you're opening your uterus for business without the zombie apocalypse happening first. This is monumental. Monumental moments need at least two witnesses."

Olivia rolled her eyes and checked her watch for the fifth time. Even though she had gotten to her GYN's office half an hour before her appointment time, it was packed to the gills. From nervous looking teenage girls to women seconds from giving birth and everyone in between. Her eyes kept going to the play area. A little girl with café au lait skin and big blue eyes was toddling with a pacifier in her mouth, occasionally stopping to pat her smiling mother's pregnant belly. The father was letting the mother rest her head on his shoulder, deeply absorbed in a copy of **What to Expect When You're Expecting** and pressing soft kisses to her temple…

"That's gonna be you in a few months."

"More like a few weeks with the way they go at it."

"Ab-_**by**_!"

"What? You can't show up with a firefly sex glow and a hickey on your collarbone and expect me to be quiet. Maybe I should start cruising the golf courses and the Hill for companionship. 50 year olds seem to be where it's at."

"For one thing, Fitz is 49 and for another thing, he's far from the standard man."

"I'll say. Lucky bitch."

"Can we please talk about something else? _**Anything**_ else?" Stephen cut in with a tinge of desperation, causing them both to giggle.

_**/**_

"So, you're okay? I looked up the side effects and…"

"I'm fine, Karen. I promise."

"Good."

"So, uh…when can you…?" Ger trailed off meaningfully.

"Soon. Are you two really okay about this? I mean, a baby…"

"Olivia, you and dad love each other. Like seriously, sickeningly love each other and if you guys want to make a baby, then I'm all for it. You're already a great stepmother to me and Ger."

"And I've always wanted to be a big brother. Mother didn't want any more children. Hell, if it wasn't good for her personal political optics, I wouldn't even be here in the first place."

"Gerry!"

"_**Dude!**_"

"Son, you don't know…"

"Yes, I do and it's okay."

What killed him was that Ger really _**did**_ think it was okay. And that he was right. Mellie had been determined to get pregnant with Karen, determined to the point of obsessing but when he brought up having another child, it had been a battle. She had her ambitions and Plans (including the Grand Master Plan to get him into the White House) and another baby? Why did he want another child? Wasn't Karen enough? All right, he had come from a multiple child home but she had been an only child and she had turned out _**just fine**_, Fitzgerald. Why was he worrying?

Abruptly, after visiting his family for Christmas, she had changed her mind. Fitz was sure that Big Jerry had something to do with it but he hadn't dwelt on it long. And 8 and a half months later, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV had been born, dubbed Gerry by his ecstatic grandmother and adored by his big sister…

"Gerry, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, dad. I've made my peace with it and I'm more than happy to be here, regardless of the circumstances." the 13 year old replied with a grown man's calm.

And jadedness.

_**/**_

"I'm not…you don't feel pressured, do you?", he questioned her abruptly.

With a sigh, she clicked on the bedside lamp and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Fitz, when have you ever known me to do something that I didn't want to do?"

"Never.", he replied promptly.

"Exactly. I told you before that I'd be terrified yet happy to have your child and that hasn't changed. What has changed is my level of homicidal feelings towards Mellie."

"Don't kill her, Livvie. It won't undo anything and it would take you away from us."

"I know that in my head but heart is screaming for blood. No 13 year old boy should have to live with the fact that his mother didn't really want him. No one in general should have to live with the fact that their mother didn't want them. Ger-Bear has to and now, I want to make a necklace out of her appendix."

"Wouldn't her small intestine make a better necklace?"

"Yes, but the appendix isn't really a vital organ."

"Olivia, sometimes you scare the hell out of me."

"Good."


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Good afternoon, everyone. And the beat goes on. We've got less than 2 months of hiatus left (God and Ms. Rhimes willing) and from what I've been seeing and hearing on Tumblr, Season 3 is shaping up to be quite the hoot, both Olitz wise and plot wise. Knowing Ms. Rhimes, she's going to take us all over the mulberry bush and to the dark side of the moon before doing shit right but I think it'll be worth it in the end. It _better_ be worth it in the end...  
**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**2 months later…**

"I'm so proud of you, Livvie."

"Save that for when we actually start helping clients. If we even get any, that is."

"You'll get plenty."

"If you were in serious, life and reputation ruining trouble, would you really want a young black woman who came forward as a high profile WASP politician's mistress helping you?"

"Absolutely."

"You're biased."

"Only a little. Olivia, you're the best at what you do and have good people backing you up. And honestly, if my life's teetering on the edge of a cliff and someone not only helps me get through it but to break even, they could paint themselves with zebra stripes and run naked through Times Square on the weekends for all I cared."

Olivia's laughter was always a welcome sound to hear, even if it was at his expense. The building that now housed** Olivia Pope and Associates** used to be a clothing factory and when he looked out of her office window, there was a clear view of the White House. There was a lot of mahogany, open space, and a wall of frosted glass windows in the conference room. He could already imagine clients' photos and bios up there, Olivia leading the charge to defend them and working her magic.

The only reason the Campaign had lasted as long as it did was because of her. She could find solutions that couldn't be found before or just make her own. She didn't hide the fact that she was a shade of gray in a white hat but she would draw the line in a heartbeat when she had to…

_"Hollis Doyle has access to the electronic voting machines there and he wants to use that access to guarantee a Grant victory in that swing state. One phone call and it's done, he says. Mellie, Verna, and Cyrus are on board with the idea and they wanted me to join them."_

_"And __**did** you__?"_

_"__**No**.__"_

"…_I'm not going to sit idly by and let you Fix an election even if _**_is _**_for the greater good_…"

Anyone that came to her for help wouldn't regret it for a second. He certainly didn't.

She climbed down the rolling ladder and 'stumbled', prompting him to immediately 'steady' her. Since Olivia could easily sprint in 5 inch heels (the memory of her doing it never failed to heat his blood), he knew that she just wanted his arms around her. A wicked smirk curved her lips as her left hand slid down and he went for a kiss. Smiling lips accepted it and they moved backwards, knocking into a stack of boxes before ending up at her desk. Smoothly, Fitz lifted her onto the surface and her legs wrapped around his waist fluidly, pulling them flush together…

"Oh for the love of…can't you two take that outside?"

"I'm not an exhibitionist, Abs. Fitz is, though."

"Am not…" he murmured into her neck.

"A certain phone call suggests otherwise, Fitzgerald. Not to mention the ride to your mother's house…"

"Right, so Harrison's ordering pizza, if you're hungry for something other than each other. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go throw myself down the stairs until I forget what I just saw.", Abby cut in cheerfully before slamming the door shut behind her.

"_Off._"

"_**No.**_ _You're warm and you taste good. And you happened to start it this time, Ms. Pope._"

Her rebuttal was lost in a gasp and he moaned before attacking the hypersensitive flesh behind her ear, his fingers slipping into the soft satin between her thighs.

"_Y-you know, you're just proving my point…would you really want a Fixer who will let their lover hump them into their desk in middle of the afternoon?_"

"_**Absolutely**_."


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: Good afternoon, everyone. This is the last real chapter of this story. Dude…_wow_. I've decided to cap at 35 but leave things open ended enough for a potential sequel. **_**Shattering**_** is really gonna be my 'Olitz is together in 1600 Penn and rocking everyone's shit like they're supposed to be' fic but one never knows with my Muses. Plus, after the show starts up again…yeah. That's what gonna happen.**

**As I said, this is the last real chapter of this fic (the epilogue will be up soon) so I'd like to take the time now to thank all of you for reading, liking, reviewing, alerting, reblogging, and just enjoying this **_**Road Not Taken**_** and for accepting me with open arms into the Gladiator arena. The**_** SCANDAL **_**fandom is now my all time favorite fandom to scribble, think and just create in and you guys out there are a big part of the reason why so…thank you so much. Y'all kick major ass. *tackle hugs all of you***

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

The more he dwelt on it, the more jealous he got. The more jealous he got, the more annoyed he got with himself because there really was no logical reason on God's green Earth for him to be jealous. The man was just a client and Fitz trusted his Livvie with every micrometer of him, especially his heart. She would _**never**_. _**He **_would never, for that matter so why the hell was he so jealous?

Olivia Pope and Associates was a smash. Even just through word of mouth, OPA had an average of 3 clients a week, many of them 'couples' just like he and Mellie had been or government workers who had stumbled (or plunged headfirst) into the line of fire. They had gained a reputation for discretion and for competence in their methods, orthodox or otherwise. It was like seeing Hurricane Pope on the Trail yet different. Yes, she was driven and yes, she would log long hours but she also delegated more easily. She didn't feel like she had to take on the World all by herself anymore and Fitz would like to think that he had something to do with that new security…

Her latest client was a bigger fish than all the ones before. When she found a way to Fix or Handle this client's problem, it would open all sorts of doors for her, give OPA an even bigger boost…

Her latest client was Edison Davis. Florida Senator, Democrat…her _**ex-fiancé**_. Through his contacts, Fitz had learned that the man was facing tax evasion charges from 2003-2006, as well as a brewing sexual harassment suit with one of his aides…an aide that was a dead ringer for Olivia...

_"Edison and I had been friends since about 7th grade and we ended up going in different directions until he sat in on one of Cy's lectures I was visiting. He asked me out and it just…blossomed. It…made sense but it didn't at the same time, you know? I mean, he…he wasn't a bad guy at all but there was a disconnect, something missing, and I felt like I was settling so..."_

_"You ended it."_

_"__He __ended it. He said that he was sick of fighting a losing battle against my iron clad control and that he wanted a woman who wasn't so damned afraid of being happy and taken care of. His words, not mine…"_

Speaking from personal experience, Fitz knew full and damned well that Davis regretted that decision from the second he made it. Olivia Pope was not the sort of woman easily forgotten or the sort of woman you just 'got over'. No. She was either the absolute love of a man's life or 'the one who got away'…or they wanted to kill her. There was no in-between. She was brilliant. She was fierce. She was soft, sweet, and gorgeous. She could be with anyone in the World and…

Unbidden, images of her in Davis' arms, kissing his lips_**, touching**_ him…

_Get a damned hold of yourself, Grant! She chose __**you**__. She opened herself up to __**you**__. She came forward as your 'mistress' with nary a hesitation and she absolutely adores your kids. She comes home to __**you**__. She considers her home to be with __**you**__. Now, yes… she __**was **__with the son of a bitch before but that was way before she met you and damn it, need I remind you that you were __**married?**__ Olivia Pope loves you. She is with you, now and she intends to stay with you, as long as you don't do anything too stupid. She even wants to have your baby. Cease and desist, soldier! _

Easier said than done…_  
_

_**/**_

"_You want to take your __**ex-fiancé**__ on as a client?"_

"_I…I don't think that's a good idea. It's probably like the worst idea ever."_

"_As much as I hate to agree with Lindsay…"_

"_It's __**Quinn**__."_

"…_taking Edison Davis on as a client is just a clusterfuck waiting to happen."_

"_Liv, it's your call but…they've got a point."_

"_A very relevant and good point. I don't like this."_

"_Yes, they do and I don't either but if we pull this off, it'll open up our base much faster. We need that. Besides, Edison and I have been done for almost 10 years and he's the one that ended things. I've moved on with my life and apparently, so has he."_

"_Feelings don't have expiration dates, luv…"_

She desperately wished they did. Well, at least she wished Edison's did. The last thing she wanted was for Fitz's feelings for her to go away. As soon as she saw a picture of Lisa Masters, her Gut had started to roil. If she cut her hair to a pixie, put on liquid gold eyeliner and black shadow, (and took 10 years off), Olivia would be looking at a picture of herself, something a very unfiltered Abby hadn't hesitated to point out. To his credit, Edison hadn't reacted harshly. If anything, he had been amused and had even apologized to her for it. Ms. Masters had been Fixed quickly (a simple case of attempted extortion) so now, it was time to tackle the tax evasion problem.

Edison insisted on doing his own taxes. Not only that but he was stuck in the Stone Age and kept his records in boxes…very disorganized boxes. They were still clearing his accountant so until then, it was up to all of them. Huck being Huck was already writing a program to spreadsheet the scanned in receipts and documents but they had to be sorted first…

"Okay, we're done for today. We'll pick it up tomorrow around 10." she declared at 5:45, making all eyes go to her with surprise.

Usually, an OPA work day ended around 8PM but…Olivia just wanted to go home. Edison's case was taking longer than any of them expected and she was feeling the strain. She wanted to see her kids. She wanted to eat dinner with her family. She wanted to curl up on the couch with her Fitz and kick his ass at Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy. And then, she wanted to climb him like a tree.

Her cycle had stabilized but now, she was reminded of why she had invested in an IUD in the first place. When she ovulated and was in pre-Cycle, her whole body felt like a livewire. She was feverish and always hungry, always sleepy. Most of all, she wanted to touch and be touched. She had been getting by on half asleep kisses and spooning but it had been a week since they had been able to make love.

And Fitz…while he kept it under wraps, she could tell that he was deeply unhappy with Edison being her client. Her man had a deep possessive streak, one matched by her, and now he was withdrawing from her slowly, like he was trying to get used to being without her. It was achingly familiar behavior and he probably didn't even realize he was doing it, that she could see the flashes of staggering relief when she returned to their home, their bed…

_He's bracing for impact. He thinks that I'm going to leave. Even though his brain is telling him otherwise, his heart is screaming warnings and waiting for me not to come home, waiting for me to come home, pack a bag, and run off with Edison or some other guy…_

That was just unacceptable. After everything they went through to be together, she'd be damned if they fell apart now from a lack of communication and negative assumptions.

No.

_**Fuck**_ No.

The brewing situation was going to be Fixed and Handled tonight. Not tomorrow, _**tonight**_.

Once they realized she was serious, her Team vacated the premises quick and she smiled slightly. OPA wouldn't be OPA without them and she deeply appreciated their loyalty…

"Let me walk you down."

"I'll be fine, Edison."

"Humor me.", he insisted with his megawatt smile.

Suppressing an annoyed sigh, Olivia nodded and gestured for him to go out the door first. Edison yielded but she could feel his gaze go to her and linger as they descended the stairs to the parking lot. Feelings didn't have an expiration date. Edison still had feelings for her and she just didn't want to be bothered…

"Good night, Edison."

"Olivia…"

"What is it? I want to go home."

"To him."

And there it was.

"Yes, to him. Is that a problem, Senator?" she replied bluntly as she got into the car and rolled the driver's side window down enough to so he could look in but not grab her.

"I'm just…I don't understand how you can let yourself get into that sort of situation. You were his _**mistress**_. You broke up his marriage…"

"His marriage was dead long before I came along. The only reason I met Fitz in the first place is because Cyrus Beene needed help making his marriage look alive enough for him to get into office. Obivously, things didn't work out that way."

"You…you're proud of it, aren't you?" he asked with blatant disgust.

"Of loving him, yes. Of the circumstances of our coming together, no. I wish things could've been different but if I had the chance to do it over again, I'd do the exact same thing from capitalization to period."

"The Olivia Pope I know…"

She keyed the ignition and started driving forward, Edison following alongside before standing in front of the car, arms folded and face hard. Patience gone, she pointedly revved the engine and stuck her head out the window.

"You don't know me, anymore! You didn't really know me before! You knew what I allowed you to know! Senator Davis, it has been a long day, a long week! I want to go home to my children, a glass of Merlot, and yes, to Fitzgerald Grant III! Now, you can remain where you are and get vehicular manslaughtered or you can get the hell out of my way! Your decision!"

_**/**_

"The kids were really happy to see you."

"I was really happy to see them. I hope you don't mind that I came home this early."

"Of course not. I've missed you."

"I just…I couldn't…I wanted to come home. This week has been terrible and then he…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Olivia, _**what?**_"

"Fitzgerald, it's fine."

"No, it's not. What did he do to you? Did he say something? Did he touch you?"

"Slow down, Fitz…"

"No! What did he do to you?"

"Okay, you're yelling at me and I don't appreciate it."

"You're not telling me the full truth, Olivia!"

"Because it's not a big deal and you're being unreasonable!"

"I'm unreasonable because I want to protect you?!"

"No, you're unreasonable because you're…I don't even know why you're unreasonable! You just are and I am not in the mood to deal with-"

She squeaked as her back made contact with the wall and he grabbed the back of her head, tilting it up so she'd have to look at him. Olivia's eyes narrowed in thought and when it hit her, Fitz could feel his cheeks fill with color. He moved away from her and he could see a small smile playing at her lips, an 'You're an Idiot' smile. For some reason, seeing that type of smile on her wasn't demeaning or annoying like the others. Perhaps because she didn't mean it maliciously or more than likely, because it was coming from Olivia Pope and anything from Olivia Pope was good in his book.

"Baby…"

"I know."

"I don't think you do. Fitz, I have absolutely no intention of being with Edison again or with anyone else. You're it for me."

"My brain knows that. It's the damned fool caveman in my chest that needs to catch up."

"I don't mind the damned fool caveman, especially if it means I end up pinned against a wall again tonight. Naked."

"A wall?"

"Naked. Now, please."

_**/**_

Olivia cried out in shock as he literally draped her over the living room couch but braced her hands on the floor gamely, shaking with giggles and arousal as he slid back inside her. Thank God, Karen and Jerry had gone to their friends' overnight because if they hadn't…

Fitz's hips were moving a deep, steady pace and she grabbed onto the coffee table with her left hand, gripping it for leverage as she sat up a little. One of his hands went to the small of her back and he kissed her greedily, sending them both backwards. Miracle of miracles, neither of them hit their heads nor did he slip out of her and the heels of her feet pressed into his lower back, relishing the play of muscle and power there. Their lips met hard and clashing and Olivia could taste blood in her mouth. Whether it was his or hers remained to be seen but it goaded her on.

Searching her memory, she found the self defense moves Huck had taught her, particularly one that required…

Fitz had fabulous reflexes, bionic man like reflexes. He had to, because even as he was ambush leveraged onto his back, his hand snapped out and shoved the table out of the way a split second before his head would've hit it. Locking her thigh muscles, she watched as his face shifted rapidly through surprise, awe, amusement, and then a very calm, utterly primal arousal. His 6'2 self had just been manhandled by his 5'4 woman and it made him throb harder, twitch faster, and she gasped as he moved his hips fluidly, brushing against every little spot she had in one go.

"I didn't know you could do that…"

"There's more where that came from." she cooed while dragging her nails over his pecs.

"_**Promise?**_"

"_Oh God, __**yes**_…"

_**/**_

"He really said that?"

"Mm-hm."

"He's wrong."

"I know he is and I let him know that. Loudly. And then I kind of threatened to run him over."

"Kind of?"

"Okay, it was more like a promise but he wouldn't be quiet and he was in my way!"

"_**Wow**_…"

"No one disrespects us and gets away with it, Fitz."

"Apparently. Okay, so now I want to kill him."

"You wanted to kill him before."

"True."

"Possessive bastard."

"I'm _**your **_possessive bastard and I'm not sorry for it."

She laughed and he smiled at her, relaxing further into the tub. Eventually, they had shifted into 'spirit is willing but the flesh is weak' territory and she had suggested a soak. Since he had more feeling in his limbs at the time, he had been tasked with running their bathwater while she sanitized the coffee table. And the kitchen table. And the main counter in the aforementioned kitchen. On the way to their room, he had sent the covers to the middle couch cushions down the laundry chute and straightened the frame of the orchid painting she had picked up a couple of weeks ago.

She made him crazy. She got deep under his skin, deep in his bones and it had been like that since Day 1.

"_**The problem is…"**_

_"**Your marriage. It looks like you don't screw your wife, which would be fine, except family values matter to republicans. It's why they vote for who they vote for, and since Sally's got Jesus firmly on her side that just leaves family. Marriage. And yours, whatever the truth may be, from the outside it looks cold. Distant. Dead. Where is your wife by the way? People want to like who they're voting for. Voters thought Al Gore was a big stiff until he stuck his tongue down Tipper's throat. They put George W. in office because he and Laura seem like a fun couple to have a beer with. People have to want to invite you in for dinner, but right now you and your wife are standing in their doorway, three feet apart , not looking at each other, letting in the cold air. That's why you lost Iowa. It's why you'll lose New Hampshire."**_

_"…**and you are?"**_

_"**Olivia. Pope."**_

As she looked around that gymnasium in wake of her words, as she looked at Cyrus with a warrior's smile playing at her lips, Fitz knew that she was going to change his life. He had no idea how much, though.

Now he did.

And he thanked God every day for it.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: Hi, everybody. Alas, the end. It has been a damned good time writing **_**Road **_**and embracing the **_**SCANDAL**_** fandom with both hands. I want to thank all of you out there for your reviews and encouragement and remind you that even though this story is done, **_**Shattering**_**'s still going strong and I've got a new Olitz plot bunny brewing in my head already. There are some dormant fics that I want to tend to first but…more from the Gladiator in a Hoodie is guaranteed, especially as we get into Season 3.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying! With love, ~*CMW2*~**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

The familiar rapid rhythm of a baby's heartbeat filled his ears and tears sprang to his eyes at the look on her face. Her face was soft, tender, and near overwhelmed with awe. Unconsciously, her free hand went towards the monitor and the 4D image of their child. She always did that at the ultrasounds.

"Is it supposed to be that fast? The heartbeat?" she inquired softly, another common element.

"142 bpm is well within the healthy range and developmentally the baby is right on time for 20 weeks. And they've still got daddy's nose…"

"Poor kid." Fitz quipped wryly.

Olivia smiled and sniffled a little, her eyes still riveted to the monitor. He raised their entwined left hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. She was trembling a little and Fitz carefully put his jacket over her shoulders to warm her. She'd skin him alive for saying it but she was utterly adorable in her pregnancy. If she wasn't on the job, she pretty much existed in his clothes, cuffed and rolled up to accommodate her 5'4 form. Instead of deep mood swings, Olivia's hormones made her even more tactile, wanting to touch him and be touched by him, even if was just a hand on the small of her back...

"Oh. Well, it seems that the little one's eager to show off a bit. Do you want to know the sex?"

"Livvie?"

"Yes, please."

"All right, then…and you two are going to be having a beautiful little girl."

The tears finally fell and Fitz laughed at the goofy smile on her face. She swatted him and then pulled him into a deep kiss, both of their hands going to her still gel covered bump.

A girl.

A daughter.

A little sister for Karen and Gerry.

A girl.

A daughter with his nose and her eyes.

A daughter running around in whatever clothes she preferred, exploring the world, maybe even conquering the world…

Their daughter…he and Olivia Pope were going to have a daughter, a little girl to love and cherish just as much as their other children.

Olivia Pope was having his child, a daughter, and was ecstatic about the whole matter.

A girl.

A daughter.

A little sister for Karen and Gerry.

A daughter.

Their daughter.

…_**wow.**_

**FIN.**


End file.
